Never Let Go
by Tgross144
Summary: Luby and Reela. Abby's life is spiraling out of control, who will be there to help her through it all? Will Sam finally find someone to be happy with after Luka and will her jealousy get in her way of many things? Epilogue is Finally up. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the show ER or any of these character's. Reviews welcome, no roasting.

She looked outside watching the rain come down. She gave a sigh as she went to the admit desk. "Today is so dead. We need something to do."

"Are you saying you want more people hurt?"

"No, I just said we should do something. I'm glad people aren't hurt, that's a very good thing, but if no one's doing anything, then why not do something about it."

"Write out your charts you're not caught up on your reports."

"I meant something fun." She said pulling her long hair back into a low pony tail.

He gave a laugh. "You just said something, you didn't say something fun or boring."

"Sarcasm is my area in this place, not yours." She smiled.

"I'm catching on pretty fast." The dark, tall, handsome doctor replied.

She smiled at him. "So I don't even think your charts are caught up, Dr. Kovac."

"I just finished them up, Dr. Lockhart." He smirked.

"Oh you just think you're so great, huh? Since you are, do want to finish mine?"

He laughed. "Nice try."

Someone walked up. "What's a nice try?"

Luka looked over at the new punk, rock type of guy. "Abby, is trying to put her unfinished charts in my hands."

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying."

"No, but I can blame a girl for trying to pawn off her work on someone else." Dr. Kovac said.

"Hold on, I don't recall pawning anything off. I just offered to hand it over." Abby laughed.

"Ha, nice try, trying to cover it up, aren't you?" Dr. Kovac smiled.

"Okay, you two stop flirting, we have a job to do." The punk rock doctor told them.

"Dr. Ray Barnett, what job are you talking about? In case you haven't noticed there are no patients here." Abby said pointing to the waiting room.

"Okay, I stand corrected, you have a job to do in there." Ray pointed to the doctors' lounge, "It's called charts."

"That is most definitely true." Kovac nodded.

"Ugh, you guys can't gang up on my like that!" Abby exclaimed.

"You're speaking in present tense when you should be speaking in future tense because we already did gang up on you." Ray laughed.

"You know what?" Abby mumbled.

"What?" Kovac asked.

"Never mind." Abby groaned, walking towards the doctor's lounge. "If anyone needs me, I'll be suffocating myself under charts!" Abby yelled.

"At least you're in the right place." Kovac hollered back.

Abby was just about to walk in the lounge when the ER doors opened, she walked over to see what it is.

"Help me!"

Abby looked at Ray and Luka. "Saved by the patient." She smiled.

"We can get the patient, Abby, go do your charts." Luka told her.

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "You are so not cool."

"Never said I was." He said as Dr. Barnett and himself went to the patient.

Abby was standing there watching them when Frank came up to her. "Tough luck, huh?"

"Tell me about it. Where's all the girls at? I'm the only one here, there are all male nurses, and then the rest of the doctors are male. They're just trying to punish me. I need someone on my side."

Frank laughed. "They're just trying to help you."

"Yeah by suffocating me!" She hid a laugh. "I'm going to see if they need help, even if they throw me out." She went into the room. "You guys need help?" She put gloves on and walked over to them.

"No, I think we have it. Go do your charts."

"I don't want to. I want to help."

"Abby." Dr. Kovac looked up at her.

"Just let me help with this patient, then you two can lock me in there until I get them done."

He looked into her big brown eyes and nodded. "Okay, patient then charts."

"CT, blood gas and ultrasound, stat." Ray ordered listening to the man's heart.

"Call ortho and tell them to get down here…" Kovac ordered.

Abby laughed and stood at the door. "I thought you were going to help with the patient?" Kovac asked.

"Nah, I think you guys are doing a great job." Abby smiled.

"Those charts aren't going to get done themselves you know?" Ray looked at her.

"I don't know, a little fairy named Luka may do it for me." She smiled sweetly.

"I need a central line kit." Kovac said ignoring her remark.

"He will not be doing them, he is going to stay strong, aren't you man?" Ray yelled.

"Let's spend our time on the patient instead of this." Kovac told them.

"Luka, his heart is slowing and his blood pressure is…" A nurse informed him.

"Get the crash cart now!" he yelled looking over to Ray. "You going to help or not?"

"Yeah, sorry." Ray waltzed over.

"I think I'll just go and do my charts now." Abby informed them as she began to walk out. She observed them from the hallway performing desperate measures to save the young man. CPR was being done and the man was being hooked to a ventilator to keep his heart going. She walked away knowing that the man would probably not survive.

Frank looked over. "Thought you were going to help."

She went to the desk and collected her things. "They have it under control. The patient isn't doing so well either."

"He did look pretty bad when he came in. So you're just going to give up on him?"

"I didn't give up. I didn't even touch the patient." She went into the lounge and sat down.

Luka kept doing CPR on the patient as Ray tried everything. "V-fib!" The nurse called out.

"250!" Ray took the paddles. "Clear!" He shocked him as soon as Luka stopped CPR.

"No change." The nurse called out.

"300!" He waited. "Clear!" He shocked him again.

"Still nothing."

Luka started CPR again.

"Luka, stop. It's over, Time of death 13:17."

Luka moved away. "There's something we should have done. He should still be alive."

"He was to far gone, I'm going to go talk to the family." He took his gloves off and went out to confront the family.

Luka stood in the room and watched Ray. The woman almost fell to the floor crying. He closed his eyes and walked out of the room, taking his gloves off.

Abby sat at the doctor's lounge table and stacked her charts in front of her. Her cell phone went off and she answered. "Hello…"

Luka walked into the lounge and stared at Abby who had just hung up her phone. "Luka, I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I got a phone call and there are some things I need to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Just family problems…I'll come back as soon as I can and finish up my charts."

Luka could tell something was wrong. Abby's voice had begun to shake and her eyes were filling with tears. "Don't worry about it, you can do them on your next shift. Just take care of whatever you need to take care of." Luka told her.

Abby walked out.

"Hey, you're supposed to be doing charts where are you going?" Ray asked.

"Bite me." Abby yelled at him.

"Just leave her alone." Kovac ordered walking out of the lounge.

"What's the problem?" Ray asked noticing Abby's face.

"Just go Abby." Luka said. Abby walked out. "She's having some family problems. I'm sure she'll fill us in when the time is right."

"Oh." Ray mumbled watching Abby's retreating figure.


	2. Chapter 2

On her way out she bumped into Sam as she was coming in. "Sorry." Her voice cracked, she kept running off.  
Sam looked at her. "Abby, are you okay?" She stood there, when she didn't get a reply she went inside. "What's wrong with Abby?"  
"Family problems." Dr. Kovac told her.  
"She looked pretty shaken up."  
"Yeah, I don't know what it is though." He said filling out a chart.  
Frank looked at him. "I'm surprised you don't know, you two flirt like crazy, you'd think she'd tell you what's going on."  
"We don't flirt like crazy." He protested.  
Everyone looked at him. "Just do us all a favor and ask her out already." Ray told him.  
Luka looked over at him. "Do you have any charts you need to catch up on?"  
"No, I stay over once a week to catch up on them."  
"Right, ok, well, go find something to do." He went into a patients' room to talk to the grieving family more.  
"Let's bet on how long it takes for them to start dating." Frank said.  
They looked at him for a second then began to bid.  
"You guys are so wrong." Sam looked at them.  
"Yeah, okay, so how much are you in for?"  
Sam looked at them. "Ten dollars for the end of this week." She walked off.

Abby got to her car and slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, she didn't think anything could be worse. Everything in her life was spiraling out of control and there was no end in sight. Tears freely fell down her face now as she sat there and absorbed everything in. Something hit her window. She let out a scream, but put on a fake smile when she saw it was Luka.  
"Hey, a doctor Alexander just called for you. He said he tried to call your cell phone, but didn't get an answer."  
Abby picked up her cell, glancing at it, "Oh, yeah….thanks I'll call him back."  
"Abs, what is going on?"  
"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong, actually everything is great."  
"Then why is Dr. Alexander calling you?"  
"How am I supposed to know…?" Abby asked trying to hold in her tears.  
"No, something was or is wrong." Luka told her walking to the other side of the car and jumping in, "So talk."  
"There's nothing to talk about. Look, Luka I have somewhere I have to be."  
"Where, you're oncologist?" He asked softly.  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Abby choked.  
"Then fill me in…" Luka ordered.  
"Why are you just not leaving me alone?"  
"Because I want to know if everything is okay."  
"Everything is fine, Luka."  
"Then tell me what is going on." He ordered again.  
She looked down to Luka, tears falling. "They said they think they found a tumor. Luka, if this goes on, I'm going to die. I don't want to die. I thought it was over." She cried.  
Luka quickly reached over and held her. "You're not going to die. It's probably nothing. Do you want me to come with you?"  
She held him and looked at him. "Please."  
"Okay, I'll be right back, sit in the passenger seat, I'll drive okay?"  
She nodded then got out to get in the passenger seat as Luka walked in. Ten minutes later Luka came back out and got into the car and drove off. Abby called Dr. Alexander and told him she was on her way.

When they got to there, they walked in. Abby sat down as Luka went and signed her in, after he did he went and sat down by her and looked at her. "You will be okay, I promise."  
"You can't be so sure, Luka."  
"But, I know you're a tough fighter, you will get over this. I know you will."  
Dr. Alexander came out. "Abby Lockhart?"  
Abby looked up, she took a deep breath as she stood up. "Can you come with me? Please?"  
He looked up at her. "Yeah, let's go." He got up and followed her into his office."  
"Miss Lockhart, as you know we have found a tumor. The only question is if it will be harmful or not." Dr. Alexander told her.  
Abby nodded because she was unable to speak. Luka grabbed her hand and held it tightly, giving her reassurance.  
"Well after many tests and numerous doctors' diagnosis, we have determined…"  
Abby stood up and walked towards the door. "I don't want to know…either I'm going to die or I'm going to live and I'd prefer not to know."  
Luka looked at her." Abs, you know there is a slim to none chance..."  
"Yes, Luka I know the chances, and I also work in a hospital where I see people get things that they had no chance of getting."  
Luka mumbled to Dr. Alexander that they would be back and walked with her into the hallway.  
"Luka, I know what I'm going to have to go through if I'm diagnosed. The chemo, the radiation, being sick all of the time…I can't do it anymore." Abby cried sliding down the wall and gasping for air.  
He bent down in front of her. "But, you don't know for sure. You're just jumping to conclusions, just let the doctor tell you what he was going to. Abby, I'll be by your side through all of this, every step of the way, no matter what you are told."  
Abby looked down at her hands. "It's just hard Luka. My mother and brother are bi-polar, my grandfather died from cancer. I just figured I'd end up with one of the diseases."  
"He hasn't even told you the diagnosis yet, maybe you don't have it." He took her hands and held them in his.  
"Luka, I work in a hospital, I'm a doctor too! I know that look he was giving me."  
"And you're a great doctor, but looks like he was giving can mean a lot of things. Now come on, let's go back in there and let him tell you what they found. I'm right here for you. Abs, I'll be there with you when he tells you, I won't leave you, please, go in there and find out."  
She looked up at him as he talked. "Okay, fine." They got up and went back in. "Sorry about that.  
"You're okay." Dr. Alexander replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the Characters**

Please review!!!

"I just don't know… you know?"

"You're okay." Dr. Alexander said.

"Go ahead tell me that I have cancer, or just tell me something." Abby told the doctor.

"You're okay." Dr. Alexander smiled.

Just then it dawned on Abby what he was implying. "I….I'm okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Fine, perfectly healthy, you'll continue to come and see me for check-ups, but as of right now there is no sign of cancer." Dr. Alexander informed her.

Luka stood up and embraced her. "See, I told you, you would be fine." He said holding her.

"But, you didn't know at the time." Abby told him.

"We do now, though." He smiled still holding on to her.

"I'm sorry that I brought you into this." She apologized.

"And I'm sorry that you didn't feel like you could come to me."

"I just…I didn't want to put you through any of this."

"That's what friends are for, let's get you home." Luka told her.

"Thank you, Dr. Alexander." Abby said walking out. They walked out and headed to the car. "Oh! I need to go back to the hospital and finish my charts."

"Hey, don't worry about it, you can finish that tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to drop you off at your place, then, I'm going to take the El to the hospital and check out my patients. I'll call to check in on you okay?"

"Okay." They got in the car and he took off. When they got to Abby's apartment building they both got out.

Luka handed Abby her keys. "I'll see you later. Take care."

"Okay, you too." She watched him walk off. "Luka!"

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

She went up to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"Anytime." He hugged her back. He looked down at her and smiled. "Everything's going to be fine."

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

He put his hand on her head and gave her a smile. "See you later." He walked off.

For some reason, as she watched him walk away, she wanted to stop him again, but didn't. She walked into her apartment and took a shower.

In the ER Ray and Sam worked on a trauma that had just came in. "Her heart beat is weakening!" Sam called out.

"Get her some Dopamine!" Ray ordered as he worked on her.

Sam did as she was told and put the medicine in the IV, then looked at the screen. "Heart beats going up."

Pratt ran in. "Just got here, what do we have?"

"Twenty-seven year old female, serious MVA," Ray looked at him. "She's stable now though, call surgery and tell them we're sending a patient up."

Pratt looked at him. "Okay, I'll do that."

Once the patient was in the elevator, Ray went to the front desk. "You're back, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Luka answered him.

"Where did you two go?" Ray asked curiously.

"We just…you know I can't really say. I'm sorry." Luka looked down.

"You guys got it on didn't you?" Ray pressed on.

"Who got it on?" Pratt asked as he walked up.

"Luka and Abby." Ray smiled.

"No way…wait 'til I tell Carter." Pratt laughed.

"No one is going to tell anybody anything, because nothing happened." Luka informed them.

"They why did you two disappear for almost two hours?" Ray quizzed.

"So where did you two do it? Car, Storage closet, come on you need to fill us in." Pratt ordered looking at another patient's chart.

"We didn't do anything, I took her somewhere. She was crying and I didn't think it was safe for her to be driving."

"Right, that's some cover-up." Pratt said.

"So, where is she?" Ray asked.

"She's at home, her apartment, I don't think she felt like coming back, so I dropped her off and I took the El here."

"Wow, he even came up with a story to go along with it. Honestly, I think you two got it on and you're dating." Ray told him.

"We're just friends, nothing but that."

"Yeah, friends with benefits."

Luka looked over at Pratt. "Friends with benefits?"

"Yeah, you're friends, but you do the dirty…"

"Do the dirty?"

"Yeah, you know doing it."

"Oh, no, we're just friends, no benefits. Just plain friends who help each other out."

Sam came up to them. "Are you two harassing him?"

"No, why would we do that?" Ray made a small face.

Sam looked at Luka. "They're not good liars are they?"

"Not at all," He laughed. "If you need me, I'll be in the lounge." He walked off.

**Please tell me what you think, I can handle all forms of comments**


	4. Chapter 4

Abby stood in the shower letting the hot water hit her in the face. She had gotten so worked up and now her head was killing her. She had completely embarrassed herself in front of Luka ad she didn't know if she could ever face him again. Especially since, even though the day had been nerve racking in numerous ways, it had also been one of the best days ever. Luka had attention being a friend, but she thought it could be something more. She had felt so safe in his arms, for the first time in her life she had been invincible, and she liked it. She had not felt that way before about anyone, and she realized the feelings that inhabited her about Carter had just been a crush. She heard her phone ring and jumped out of the shower to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello." Luka's voice filled the phone.

"Hey." Abby answered.

"How are you?" Luka asked.

"I'm fine." Abby answered him, wrapping her towel tighter around her body.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"That's good." He sat in the doctor's lounge, most of her charts already done. "So I was thinking, I'm getting off in about an hour, did you want to grab something to eat?"

"Umm, I don't know. I'm not really that hungry." She closed her eyes as the back of her mind screamed at her to say yes. "I mean today was pretty tiring."

"Yeah, I understand, did you want me to bring you something?"

"I don't think so. I think I'm just going to go to bed. Thank you though." She bit her bottom lip wanting so bad to have dinner with him.

"Okay, well then I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

"Okay, bye."

"Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything."

He smiled to himself. "Anytime, I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"I know." She smiled. "Bye." She hung up.

Luka hung up and looked at the rest of the charts. He picked up the pen and started working on them again.

Ray walked in to get some water. "I thought you finished you're charts."

Luka looked up. "I did."

"Wait, you're doing Abby's aren't you?"

"Yeah, she had a bad day, so I'm just trying to help you out."

Ray sat down on the opposite side of him. "Just admit it, you have it bad for her."

He smirked as she wrote on the charts. "Is it so bad to help a friend out?"

An hour later, Luka stood at Abby's door debating on whether to knock or not. He had left work, then went to get her a bite to eat. He raised his hand and then knocked on the door, he immediately regretted it but knew it was too late to leave. When Abby answered Luka looked at her, "Want something to eat?"

"No, I'm good, thanks though." Abby couldn't believe that after everything that had happened he had still come to her apartment.

"Then do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Well I was planning on going to bed…" Abby told him, not wanting to face him.

"If you were planning on going to bed then you would have went to bed right after we got off the phone."

"I had some stuff I needed to do." Abby said.

"Abs, stop pushing me away, I'm trying to be here for you." Luka told her, pushing the door open and walked in.

Abby stood there and watched him walk in. "Yeah, sure come on in…" She said to herself, then closed the door.

"Look, I'm here for you, but I can't do that if you keep pushing me away like this." He sat the food down. "Why are you acting like this? You should be happy, you should be celebrating."

Abby looked at him, "Yeah I should be, but I'm not."

"Why not?" He got the food out for them.

"It's not important."

Luka looked at her then went over to her, putting his hands on her arms. "It's important to me." He looked into her eyes.

Abby looked at him then looked away. "Luka, it's just hard okay?"

"What is? I want to help you through this, what's hard?"

She sat down and looked at her hands. "I don't want to talk about it…

Luka sat down beside her. "Then let's just sit here, watch a movie while we eat what I brought then I'll leave. I'm only trying to be here for you, to be your friend." He took her hands in his.

Abby closed her eyes. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"No, I'm not. So sit back and relax. I'm going to put the movie in, then go in the kitchen and get stuff to eat with and something to drink and I'll be back in."

Abby nodded her head, looking away from him. He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. He got up and put the movie in, then went into the kitchen. It killed him seeing her like this, he wasn't going to rest until he helped her.

Abby looked at Luka, who was in the kitchen. Why was he being so persistent? Why had she let him go with her to the doctors? Why had Dr. Alexander called before she had left the hospital and why had Luka come out to tell her?

"Its fate isn't it?" Luka asked from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Abby looked up and noticed the movie had started.

"The two of them, its fate."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." A chill had gone through her body. Had that been coincidence? She couldn't do it. "Luka, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." Abby began.

"Abby, you need to eat. At least eat, then I will go."

She looked into his eyes, every time she did she understood why she did everything she did with him. He made her feel safe and warm inside, she wanted to refuse, but couldn't. "Okay."

He sat down beside her, then gave her some food and her drink. When they finished eating they watched the movie, and before she knew it, she was asleep, leaning in him. Luka looked down and smiled at her and finished the movie, not wanting to get up.

Abby adjusted herself a little to get a little more comfortable, a slight smile came across her face as she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to those who have so far. I hope you're enjoying the story._

Luka heard a knock on the door, he moved Abby to the arm of the couch before getting up to answer the door.

"Luka? What are you doing here?" Ray asked staring into Abby's apartment.

"I think the better question would be what are you doing here?" Luka asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Come by to check on Abby, and you?" Ray pushed.

"I just stopped by to bring Abby some food and then we decided to watch a movie…"

"How much watching did you two get done?" Ray asked as he walked into the apartment, staring at Abby's sleeping form. "Did you ride her too hard?" Ray asked.

Luka answered by rolling his eyes.

Abby stirred when she heard talking, but kept her eyes closed listening intently.

"What is going on between you two?" Ray asked staring at Luka.

"Nothing, we're just friends."

Abby squinted her eyes and listened to Ray and Luka, she heard Luka say they were just friends. The words stung her more then anyone would ever realize. She thought maybe, just maybe he would have said something more…but she had been wrong. She started listening again just as Ray said good-bye. Abby sat up and looked at Luka. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Hold on, and I'll come with you." Luka offered.

"No thanks, I'll just go by myself." She grabbed her coat and put her shoes on and walked out, holding back unwanted tears.

Luka looked at her wanting to go after her, but didn't.

Abby looked for Ray, not wanting to run into him. She walked around hugging her jacket to her, tears were threatening to spill.

"Abby!"

She heard someone call out her name, but she kept walking.

Ray caught up to her. "Hey Abby- wait, what's wrong? What did Luka do?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone, please?"

"You look like you're about to cry."

"Ray! Please, just leave me alone. I need to think alone." She walked faster.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then at work." He watched her.

"Yeah, sure." She walked to the park and sat on a bench over looking the lake. As she sat there she thought about everything, the tears fell freely. She kept asking all the 'why' questions to herself. Why did I let him come? Why did I let him in my apartment and why do I have these feelings for him? It seemed like he didn't share the same feelings, and it killed her inside. Like Luka said, they were just friends, why did she do this to herself?

Luka gave Abby a head start and then decided he would catch up with her. When he finally spotted her sitting on a bench, he sat next to her. "Abs, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Abby answered.

"Don't give me that…"

Abby wanted to scream, "Don't you see that I love you…" but she didn't, instead she said, "I can give you whatever I feel like giving you."

Luka looked hurt. "I..I'm just trying to be here for you and you continue to push me away."

"I wonder why." Abby said.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because whenever I get close to somebody and they try to 'help' I always end up hurt. So let's just cut to the chase and be done."

Luka sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I want to be here for you…"

Abby groaned, it had started to rain, "Don't feed me that load of crap. It's the same old thing I hear all the time."

"It's not crap, Abs."

"What makes you any different?"

"I care a lot about you, that's what, and I'm not scared to do this…" he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Abby's heart pounded, she was soaked, yet she knew it was right.

"Does that make me different?" Luka questioned.

Abby looked at him, it was happening again. She knew how it would end already. "I can't do this, not now." Abby turned to walk away, lightening and rain pouring down.

As she reached the street, Luka yelled, "Abby, please. Talk to me!"

Abby turned, "Luka, no. You don't understand." She turned back around and seen the car speeding towards her, but she couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear. She heard the brakes squeal and seen the car trying to swerve, then there was nothing.

Luka watched it happen, as if it was playing in slow motion, all the while running to her. Once he arrived at her side she was motionless. "Abby! Come on stay with me!" Luka said checking her pulse.

_I hope you liked... Review please_


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, just hold still while we run the test," Luka told her.  
"Just get this over with so I can go home." Abby looked up at him, realizing she was outnumbered and deciding she would have to get it done and her friends would make her no matter how much she complained.  
Luka walked into the small room which was connected to the CT room.  
Pratt and Morris stood looking at the pictures of the insides of Abby, "So what exactly happened?" Pratt asked glancing at Luka.  
Luka cringed remembering, "She was crossing the street and that guy hit her." He said giving him the smallest detail he could.  
"She's going to need surgery." Morris said.  
"Call Neela and tell her to get a team ready." Pratt looked at Luka.  
"Yeah, okay." Luka mumbled.  
Pratt and Morris walked into the room where Abby was. "Don't look like you'll be going home tonight."  
"Oh, yes I will." Abby told them.  
"You need surgery." Morris informed her.  
Abby sat silent absorbing the information.  
"Hey, Abby; are you ready?" Neela asked walking in.  
"For what?"  
"You're surgery."  
"Right now?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah, we need to get it done…" Neela told her.  
"It can't wait just a little bit?"  
"No, we need to get this done, Abby."  
"No, I think it can wait. I don't want to go to surgery…"  
"Abby, calm down; nothing bad will happen to you. I promise." Neela told her.  
"Things happen, Neela."  
"Luka, can you come in here?"  
Luka walked in. "What is it?"  
"Can you calm Abby down so we can get her to surgery?" Neela asked.  
"Yeah sure." He went to Abby. "Hey, I'll be right there beside you the whole time. I won't leave you're side, I promise." He took her hand.  
"No, I can't go into surgery, Luka. I don't care how long it is or who does it, I can't do it!"  
"Shh, you'll be okay. Don't worry, I will be with you." He repeated.  
"Luka, I can't, I can't-"  
"You don't think you can do a lot of stuff, but you always make it through. You're a lot tougher then you think."  
Abby closed her eyes and Luka spoke some in Croatian, knowing she loved it when he spoke his native tongue.  
"You ready Abby, we need to go. The team is scrubbed and ready." Neela told her.  
"No…is there anyway…"  
"No, Abby, let's go." Neela said to Pratt and Morris as they started to wheel her.  
"Hey, I didn't sign any paperwork." Abby complained.  
"You're a trauma patient we don't need your permission." Pratt informed her.  
Abby groaned and shut her eyes.  
Luka held her hand. "When you get out of here, I'll treat you to the best day ever."  
"Don't suck up to me." Abby groaned more.  
"We'll meet you guys up there after our shift. And Abby, we'll see you after surgery." Morris said speaking for himself and Pratt.  
Luka nodded and followed Abby and Neela into the elevator.  
They got Abby into Surgery, Luka was right there by her side, as promised.  
"So what's really going on with you and Abby?" Neela asked as she and her team worked on her.  
"Nothing, we're just friends," he said, even thought it pained him saying it, he wanted to be more with her.  
"Are you sure? You two flirt like crazy."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Just concentrate on fixing her, please?" He said a little out of it.  
"I am, Luka. We all love her dearly as well."

Morris and Pratt walked to the admit desk.  
"Hey, how is she?" Frank asked.  
"She's in surgery right now."  
"Surgery? For what?" Sam asked.  
"She had some broken bones, they have to fix through surgery. She also had some minor internal bleeding. She got hit pretty badly."  
"How's Luka?"  
"He's taking it pretty bad. I mean for only being friends. He has deep feelings for that girl."  
"Yeah, we all see it and same goes with her. They can't hide their feelings that well." Sam said agreeing with Morris.  
Ray walked into the ER. "Hey, I just forgot something."  
"What did you forget?" Frank asked curiously.  
"My house keys." He headed to the lounge.  
"Hey, did you hear about what happened to Abby?" Frank asked him.  
"No, what?" He stopped and looked at them.  
"She got hit by a car, she's in surgery right now." Morris said getting a chart.  
"Do what?" He walked over to them. "When? Is she okay?"  
"She came in maybe twenty minutes ago. She's fine though, nothing real major." Pratt informed him.  
"How long has she been in surgery?"  
"Maybe, five minutes ago or a little less." Morris said looking at his watch.  
A nurse came up. "Blood/Alcohol results."  
Frank took it and opened it, looking at it.  
Pratt looked over his shoulder. "2.8." He shook his head.  
"Luka was drunk? I swear I'm going to…" Ray couldn't finish.  
"He wasn't drunk and he didn't hit Abby." Morris told him.  
"Well, who did then?"  
"Some drunk, driving by."  
"Oh, so how was she?" Ray asked.  
"A stubborn woman, who makes a crappy patient." Morris answered with a laugh.  
"She wasn't that bad was she?" Ray asked.  
"I think I'll just go and give the results to the police." Pratt said hurrying away to avoid answering the question.  
They watched him walk off. "Wait, till Abby finds out what he said."

_I hope you enjoyed the addition. I would love if you would review. Tell me what you think_


	7. Chapter 7

Pratt walked up to the police who were watching the drunk guy's door. "We have the results back, and they're not pretty." He handed them the envelope. ".88"

They shook their heads. "Okay, well we'll get him for DUI and wreckless driving. How's the girl he hit?"

"She's in surgery. Broken bones and minor internal bleeding, he got her pretty good."

"Okay, we will see how her condition is afterwards then take him in, so we know what we have to charge him with."

"Okay, we'll let you know." Pratt walked off and went to the OR and walked in after putting his stuff on. "How is she doing?"

"Would have been better if it wasn't for that guy." Luka told him.

"Well, they are locking him up."

"Good, is the blood alcohol level back?"

"Yeah, it came back as .88. They are waiting to see how Abby's doing after the surgery to find out what exactly he'll be charged for. They have him for DUI and wreckless driving so far."

Luka looked at Abby as Pratt talked. "Okay, thank you."

Pratt nodded, "I'll be out in the waiting room let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

Neela looked at Luka, "Go get some coffee."

"What if something happens, I need to be here." Luka told her.

"Pratt escort Luka to the waiting room please."

"Neela!" Luka yelled.

"Come on man, let's go get some fresh air or something."

Luka shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving her."

Pratt grabbed his arm. "You need to take care of yourself too."

Luka nodded and kissed Abby carefully to not move the tubes that were breathing for her and followed Pratt out.

Neela watched them as they walked out, and then returned her gaze to the operating table.

Once out of the room, Pratt turned to Luka. "She will be fine, you have to believe that."

"I know, I just feel like all this is my fault. I made her walk off which led to her getting hit."

"This isn't you're fault, Luka."

"Yes it is! I made her run off, she ran away from me then she got hit. I tried to get her out of the way, but it was too late."

"Hey man, don't think like that okay? You try you're best to help her, not hurt her. We all see that."

"I still think it's my fault, no matter what you guys say."

"What really happened tonight?" Pratt asked suspecting more to be going on.

Luka sat down after getting coffee and told him everything.

About one hour later Abby was out of surgery, but she was sleeping. Luka sat down beside her bed. He looked back as he heard someone come in, it was Ray.

"How is she?" Ray asked.

"Still sleeping." He answered.

"Pratt told me what happened. I'm so sorry but you can't blame yourself."

"Why can't I?"

"Because, it's not your fault."

"If I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't been there the guy that hit her could have kept going and no one would've caught him. If you hadn't been there no one could have found her, and something worse might have happened." Ray told him.

"If I hadn't been there, no one would have needed to find her…"

Ray stood there looking at him. "You're being too hard on yourself."

"You get back to me on that when it happens to you okay?" Luka told him walking to the coffee maker across the hall.

Ray looked at him. "What, someone you care about getting hurt? I've been there."

"No, when you do something to make them run away from you only to get hit by a car and get hospitalized."

"What did you do?"

He looked at his coffee. "I kissed her and she ran off."

Ray looked at him shocked. "Are you serious? And she ran off?"

"Yes, Ray that's what I said, she ran off."

"Wow, didn't think she'd do that. I mean you two flirt like crazy everyday."

"Yeah, I didn't either, but it happened. We're just better off as friends I guess."

"Don't give up on her."

"I'll just give her, her space, I guess."

"Why? You want to be with her so just keep trying."

"I don't know any more Ray." He looked at Abby as they walked back in her room. "I don't want her hurt. And this time she got hurt because of me."

"You didn't know she'd run off like that. It's not you're fault."

Luka took a seat again beside her and looked at her. "She's beautiful isn't she? Even when she's like this."

"Yeah, she's pretty." Ray looked at her then to him. "Well, I just came to see how she was. I need to get going."

"Yeah, see you later." He kept watching her as Ray left.

Ray walked into the hallway and saw Sam, Pratt and Neela standing there. "How is she doing?" Pratt asked as Morris walked up.

"As good as can be expected I guess," Ray answered.

"What about Luka?" Pratt asked.

"He blames himself," Ray answered again.

"Well, I'm going to go and check on her vitals and give her some pain medicine," Neela told her group of friends.

"Maybe you should give Luka some medication." Ray suggested to her.

Luka had his head in his hands thinking back the events that had transpired throughout the day, she'd never want to be with him. He'd be lucky if she ever even spoke to him again.

Neela quietly walked in and laid her hand on his shoulder, "How are you holding up?

"Better then her," Luka said with a sigh.

"Her surgery went great, she'll be fine."

"Does she really look fine, Neela? I don't think she looks the greatest."

"She will when she wakes up."

"Yeah, but when will she?"

"I don't know, another day maybe? Take this bed, move it over if you want. You need to rest or better yet go outside and take a breather."

"I can't leave her."

"Okay, just take that bed over there and rest, you look like the walking dead."

"Thanks, you look great too."

"Seriously though, you need to rest. I'm going to give you some medication so you can calm your nerves okay?"

"I don't need anything. I just want Abby to wake up and be fine. You know where she's at home, working, smiling and laughing. I can't believe I did this to her."

Neela looked at him speechless, and then she checked her vitals. "Still not you're fault." She said after a while. "Just relax and rest. I'll let them know this whole room is taken." She squeezed his shoulder then walked out for her pain medication.

Everyone looked at her as she came out. "How is he?"

"Poor guy, he's torn."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry about the delay, But here's an update. I hope you like it, and review! ;-)**

Neela walked out of the room and brushed up against someone, "Oh, uh sorry."

"No problem…I kind of liked it."

Neela recognized the voice, she looked up to see who it was. "I think I'm just going to go get Abby's pain medicine. I'll uh, be back." She told Ray, her face turning red.

Pratt laughed, "Awkward?"

Ray smiled, "Just a little. What is wrong with the women who work here?"

"What do you mean?" Morris asked.

"They need to be Rebels. Do you hear me? REBELS!" Ray yelled.

"Come on Ray, patients are sleeping." Sam said coming up.

"Now you, you are a rebel, having Alex at such a young age. Maybe you can teach everyone else a lesson or two." Ray moved over to her.

"On how to stay away from you? I think I can pull that off." Sam told him.

"Oh that was harsh," Pratt laughed.

"But he deserved every bit of it…" Morris said.

"But don't you see not being rebels gets you into trouble…no listen, hear me out. Neela got trampled, Sam got kidnapped, Abby got his by a car. There is a lesson to be learned from this." Ray argued.

"You know it did involve guys in every one of those instances." Pratt thought back.

"See, so it is my fault." Luka said walking out of Abby's room.

"No man…" Morris began.

"Sam, can you sit with her while I go to the restroom?"

"Sure," She agreed walking into the ICU area.

Luka looked at them, then walked off to the restrooms.

Pratt followed him. "Luka, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" He stopped and looked at him. "Because to me it sounded like you blamed me for what happened to her."

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it's not your fault. I don't even know the whole story."

"Right, you don't, so let's not talk about it okay?" He walked into the restroom leaving Pratt standing there.

He watched him walk in there then went back to the desk. "Well I didn't help that cause any."

Twenty-four hours later Luka was still at Abby's side. He was asleep, his head resting on her bed. He felt movement so he woke up and looked up, seeing Abby moving. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?"

Luka smiled, glad that she was awake. "County."

She looked at him, "Luka what happened?"

"A drunk hit you. You broke a few bones, you had to go through surgery to fix some of them. You had miner internal bleeding, but you're fine now."

"How long was I out?"

"A little over a day." He smiled at her. "You're one stubborn patient you know that?"

"I hate being the patient." She looked away remembering what happened before she got hit, she remembered everything about that day.

"Abby, I'm so sorry." Luka apologized.

"What for?" She questioned.

"This is my fault." He answered her.

"No it's not. If I would've stayed at home and not went for a walk, or if I hadn't ran away…"

"Still…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. It was my fault."

"Abby…"

"Luka, no, don't do this." Abby replied attempting to sit up.

Luka stood gently pushing her back down. "Abby, it is too soon, just relax."

"Then stop blaming yourself for something that just happened."

Ray walked into the room, "Can I speak to you for a minute, Luka?"

"I don't really want to leave her alone." Luka looked up at him.

"I got that under control, Carter, will you sit with her?"

Carter walked in and sat by the bed as Luka stood to leave, "I'll be right back."

Ray stood outside of the room and looked at Luka, "I'm not going to let you blame yourself. It's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"What do you mean?" Luka asked confused.

"After I left the apartment that night, I caught up with her when she left. If I hadn't stopped her to talk to her, she might have crossed the street before he drove by, or if I had talked to her longer he would have already passed. So, stop blaming yourself."

Luka looked at him. "You didn't cause this. She was at the park for a while. I sat there and talked to her, I kissed her and scared her off, which made her run off, this is all my fault."

"Enough Luka, you've put too much stress on yourself. You're not the one who is to blame okay? I should have talked to her longer, a lot longer."

Abby looked at Carter as he sat down. "Hey, you're back." She smiled.

"Yeah, and I didn't get good news when I returned. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. When did you get back?" She asked, not wanting the conversation about her.

"Just last night."

"Late last night?"

"Yeah, pretty late."

"How was it over there?"

"It was pretty bad. I didn't want to come back, but I'm glad I did." He smiled at her then took her hand. "I was kind of hoping we could start again, where we left off."

"John, I don't think so…"

"Why not? I thought what we had was great."

"It was, I just need time for myself."

"And Luka?" Carter pushed on.

"Carter, not now, okay?"

Carter stood and walked over to the door to see if Luka was ready to come back in.

Neela walked outside into the brilliant sunshine and felt arms wrap around her waist. "Who-?" Neela started to ask, trying to turn around.

"It's just me." The man replied.

Neela looked back and smiled. "Micheal?"

"Hey baby." He smiled standing before her, in his army uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Neela asked.

"Just came to visit you, I had to see you again." His hand brushed up against her cheek, he leaned in to kiss her.

"I missed you," She whispered as their faces were close.

"Me to, I have to go back to Iraq tomorrow," He informed her.

"You're kidding right?

"No, I wish I was."

"No! No! No! Don't leave me! Not again!"

"Get a hold of yourself." Gallant told her grabbing her shoulders and shaking them.

"No!"

"Neela!...Neela!"

"Don't do this to me!" Neela opened her eyes and realized that Ray was shaking her back and fourth on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." Neela responded.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing important." She said through tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'll be back." She got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

Ray sat there and watched her, then got up and followed her. "Neela, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah, I know. It was nothing, just a bad dream." She looked at him. "I'm fine, really, I'm just getting something to drink." She said turning around and got a glass of water.

"Okay." He rubbed her arm then headed back to the bedroom.

Neela watched him then closed her eyes as a tear fell remember Gallant. Later on that night Ray left to go to the hospital to check on Abby and to see how Luka was holding up.

**Hope you liked it, I know the Ray and Neela thing was kind of confusing...**


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't need a babysitter, if you want to leave, then just leave." Abby looked at Carter.

"That's the thing, I really don't want to leave you."

Abby closed her eyes, "It really seemed that way when you left to go to Africa, huh? I mean if I didn't see you walked out with you're suitcases, then I wouldn't have known." She looked at him as she talked.

"And that was my mistake," Carter told her.

"Mistake? Mistake! You call that a mistake?" Abby asked getting louder.

"Shh…" Carter said putting his finger to his lips, scared Luka and Ray would come in.

"A mistake is something you don't mean to do! You meant to leave, you knew what you were doing, so don't give me that…"

"Abby, you're heart rate and blood pressure is going up," Carter began. "You need to relax."

"You're going to tell me to relax? Do you have ant idea what you did to me, asshole?" Abby stopped talking long enough to hear a nurse outside yell Medical alert, then Luka, Ray, and several nurses ran in.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" She yelled, "I mean, yes." She answered.

Ray looked at her, "You know if you mess up any of Neela's work, you're going to be in trouble…"

"Shut up, okay?"

Luka looked at Carter. "Just leave, okay?"

"I'm not leaving her again."

"Just listen to him, leave me alone."

Carter looked at Abby. "I'll never leave you alone. Just know that."

"Carter! Out!" Luka said, his voice louder then normal.

Carter looked at him. "Don't worry, I'll be back and we will get together again."

"In you're dreams, you know how bad you hurt her?" Luka said getting angry at him.

"Like you just did?" Luka just looked at him, everyone was silent, knowing that was a low blow. "You won't have any chance with her now. Why would she date someone who made her end up in the hospital?"

"You're lucky I have good self-control. Get out now." He said slowly and through his teeth.

Ray moved out of the room. "That was really low, Carter."

"Well he pushed me to it."

"No he didn't. You've always hated him, admit it. Abby's moved on, you need to also."

"Wait, those two are dating?"

"Who knows? They might, or they might be dating very soon."

"Whatever, I came back to work in two days. I'll see you then." He left the hospital angry.

Abby looked at Luka. "I'm sorry."

"Just calm down; you're heart rate and blood pressure is far too high."

"Luka, I'm a doctor too you know."

"Yeah, I know you are." He smiled.

The nurse looked at Luka. "Are you going to stay with her?"

Luka nodded at her. "Yeah."

"Well since you're staying, I'm going to go take care of some other patients. I just don't want to leave her alone, even though she's calmed down."

"I'll be here."

"Just come get me if you need me."

Luka nodded again, "Okay, thank you."

Abby made a pouty face, "I don't need a babysitter."

"No, but we know you." He smiled at the look on her face. "You look like a little kid like that, it's pretty cute." He smiled more, he talked to her to try to calm her down, trying to have her forget about Carter.

"Luka, stop it." She tried her best to not smile.

"What, it is." He took a seat and looked at the machine to see her blood pressure was dropping back to normal, so was her heart beat.

"How do you put up with me?" Was the next thing Luka heard from her.

"Very easily," he smiled. "It's not that hard."

She looked at him. "I'm scared, Luka."

He looked at her shocked. "About what?" Was she really going to share her feelings with him? If so this was going to be the first, he thought.

"My life has been a wreck with this cancer scare, the way my life has been going…I'm scared that I won't find anyone, if I do, I'm too afraid something will happen and I'll hurt them." A tear came down. "That's why I ran away from you, I don't want to hurt you."

Luka looked at her. "You won't hurt me."

"You never know, I might even hurt myself, I mean Carter fled to Africa to get away from me…"

"You think that' why he left, was because of you? That's so not true Abby, it has nothing to do with you."

"Wouldn't you!"

"No, I wouldn't." He took her hand.

"Then you are braver then most," Abby replied.

"Nah, I just know how to catch a good one," He said smiling looking into her eyes.

Ray walked back into Neela's apartment, "I'm back…and you're drunk." He looked at her sitting in front of the TV with beer bottles sitting all around her.

"N…No I is not." Neela laughed holding a bottle out to Ray.

"No, thanks, I think you've had enough for both of us." Ray answered grabbing the bottles and moving them away from her.

"You thief you are! I is gonna call the police!" Neela yelled lunging for the phone.

Ray stood in front of her and pushed her onto the couch.

"Oh, aggressive, me likey!" Neela cooed now brushing his hair with her hand.

"Neela, stop." Ray told her.

"Oh honey, I love you to death."

Ray smiled, she had said the words he thought she would never say. Who cares if she was drunk, he would take it anyway.

"Don't you love me?" Neela asked, slurring her words together.

Ray looked at her. "Yes I do."

Neela looked at Ray. "Then kiss me you fool!" She smiled bringing him down to her.

Ray looked at her and smiled then kissed her, then pulled away. "Come on, let's get you a nice cup of coffee, try to sober you up some." He pulled her up and helped her walk into the kitchen and made her some coffee.

"I no want coffee." She slurred. "I want you!" She laughed.

"I want you too, but I want you sober."

"Oh come on, being wasted are fun. I member you saying wanting us to be rebels…Well I get there." She slurred and stumbled around.

Ray held her. "Drinking at home, isn't really being a rebel. Come on, sit down."

Neela went to sit down, but she missed. She began to laugh hysterically.

Ray had to laugh a little then picked her up and helped her sit down. "You okay?"

"I'm hunky-dory!" She smiled, then pulled him down and kissed him.

Ray pulled away and got her some coffee. "Here, drink up, sober up, then we can do whatever."  
"What does whatever include?" Neela asked.

Ray smiled, "Just drink the coffee."

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this update... Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Luka laid his head on the bed as Abby slept. He didn't want to leave her alone and something happen to her, he'd never forgive himself.

Abby slept and dreamed peacefully all nigh while Luka sat by her wide awake and exhausted. She rolled over as the sun rose and looked at him, "Why don't you go home and take a shower and get some sleep?" She asked knowing he'd been there all night, she moved her hand up and down his back.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just take a quick shower downstairs, I got enough sleep last night."

"Luka, you can't stay here with me forever."

"I don't see why not." He replied, grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I do, you need to take care of yourself and go to work. Live your own life." Abby looked into his eyes.

"I am taking care of myself, while I'm taking care of you. And I'll worry about work later, Abby, you are my life…"

Abby looked at him in his eyes sill. "Luka…"

"No, you are my life Abby, I don't care what you say. Every night I think about you. I can't stop. I worry about you all the time, Abby I love you."

She looked at him, not knowing what to say right away. "But I thought you said we were just friends. I remember you saying that clearly." She looked down.

"Because you said we were, and I didn't want to scare you off."

Abby looked up at him, "because I didn't know how to-I didn't know what you thought and I was just scared."

"You don't have to be scared, I'm right here for you. I won't run off, I promise."

"That's what everyone's said, but they all have."

"I'm different, Abby you know I am. I love you, I don't care what you say or think, nothing will change my feelings for you."

"God Luka," tears came down. "Why do you have to do this?"

He wiped her tears away, "I'm not leaving you." He moved hair from her face. "I'm here through it all."

Fresh, hot tears came down, "Luka, I-." She stopped. "I don't know what to say about all this."

"Don't say anything, just take you're time. I don't want to push you into anything.

Abby looked at him, "you have to understand, my guard is going to be up. I have dated so many…dogs, in the past and it might take a while to let you in like that."

"I'll wait forever if I have to."

Neela looked at Ray before her head moved closer to the toilet. Ray took his hand and slowly moved his hand up and down her back.

"This sucks," Neela told him as she finished throwing up again.

"Well, yeah." Ray said handing her a cold, wet wash cloth.

Neela smiled, "I definitely didn't think doing whatever would include this."

"Well, at least we're spending time together…" Ray began as Neela started to get sick again, "in between you throwing up."

"That's not funny," Neela complained. "My throat hurts."

He laughed, "yeah that's what you get when you drink what you did and how much you did, and throwing up rubs your throat raw."

Neela looked up at him, "you're not helping." She threw up again.

"Wasn't trying to." He got the wash cloth wet again.

"Now I remember why I stopped drinking like this. I decided to bury myself in work."

"Is that why you're always there as County?"

"That's what I said."

"Just take it easy."

"I'm trying to, but I feel horrible!"

"Okay, you think you're done throwing up? I'll get you to bed so you can get some sleep."

"Yeah, okay. Just get me a bowl incase I do throw up again."

"Okay, come on." He helped her to the bed then went an got her a bowl.

Carter threw his plate across the room. Once again he blew it, the woman he thought he'd marry. One dumb ass mistake and he blew it. She had moved on and left him wallowing in self pity. His phone rang, he yanked the cord from the wall before slamming the phone down. Luka. What made him so great? What did Luka have that he didn't? Carter punched the wall then screamed, he thought releasing his anger would make him feel better but in reality it made everything worse. Now in addition to his broken heart, he had a throbbing hand. He walked into his room and plopped down on his bed, the only thing left to sulk in his self pity.

Neela laid in her own bed relaxing and trying to get her head to stop spinning. She faintly heard the T.V. that was playing in the living room, she smiled knowing that Ray had not left her. She sat up in her bed thinking she was actually glad she gave Ray a chance, he was really a sweet guy. She smiled to herself as she thought about him. This was the first time she was actually happy since her late husband, Gallant. It was tough without him, he made her so happy, that she never would have thought she'd know he feeling ever again. She got up and took her bucket with her and sat on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed."

"I couldn't lay there." She looked at him, "plus, I'm not sick, I just couldn't hold my liquor."

Ray looked at her and laughed. "Right, do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure, thanks."

He got up and went to the kitchen and started the coffee. Neela sat there watching the news.

Abby laid there, she had fallen asleep again. Luka got up and got some coffee and visited with whom ever was working.

"Hey man, how is she?" Pratt asked seeing Luka come over.

"She's a little better, she's sleeping right now."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good, better then Abby that's for sure."

"She'll be okay, she's in good hands," Pratt informed him.

"I know, Neela will take good care of her while she's here," Luka sighed.

"You're right, she isn't going to pull anything stupid when it's Abby that's in her hands." Pratt told him.

"Greg…I love her with all my heart. I've not felt this way about anyone since my wife died in Croatia. I never thought I'd be able to love again, but I was wrong and if I lose her, I don't know what I'd do."

Pratt stood rooted to there watching him, he'd never seen Luka like this before, "you won't lose her, and it's obvious she likes you too."

Luka nodded, "I better get back up there, I don't want her to wake up and be by herself."

Pratt nodded, "Abby's lucky to have someone in her life like you."

Ray sat on the couch next to Neela, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you," Neela answered taking a drink from her coffee.

"Good, well since you're feeling better, I think I'll just go on home." Ray told her.

"Okay," she answered looking at him.

Ray stood and grabbed his coat, "I'll uh, talk to you later."

"Yeah, okay."

He walked out of the house and went to get in his car when he heard a voice behind him. He turned and saw Neela standing in the doorway.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easy, did you?" Neela called out to him.

Ray smiled, "Come here."

Neela ran up to him and wrapped her arms around Ray as he did the same. She looked at him then kissed him, she pulled away and looked at him again.

Ray looked at her then kissed her again. He never thought he'd ever kiss her, but there he was, kissing her. "Take care okay?" He asked when he pulled away, and smiled at her.

Neela looked at him and smiled, "yeah okay. See you are work tomorrow."

He smiled more, "yeah see you." He kissed her again and then got in his car and drove off.

Neela waited until she couldn't see his car then we walked in and sat back down on the couch and watched the news, sipping on her coffee.

Carter sat in his living room, a beer in his hand. He sat there watching T.V. then looked up at the hole he caused in his wall and shook his head. One girl never did this to him, why does it have to be Abby? Why does she have to have his feelings like this, all crazy. He ruined it and he knew it, but he wanted to try to fix it, he wanted her back, he wanted to be happy again. He'd find a way to get her back, he'd win her. He took a drink of his beer then sat it down and left his place to go get something for Abby. He went to the mall and looked through the jewelry sections. He wanted to get her something meaningful, then he saw it. A heart shaped necklace that had 'You Have the Key to my Heart' engraved on it. He couldn't wait to give it to her. Hopefully it would give the two of them a fresh start.


	11. Chapter 11

Abby stared at the hospital's ceiling tiles. She had to figure out things, she had two men in her life and she cared deeply about both of them. Tears fell down her face as she had remembered when she thoughts he had everything figured out, and then Carter had came back, now her life had been turned upside down. She would have to make a decision that could change the outcome of the rest of her life. She heard the door open and looked over to see Luka walk in, she tried to wipe away her tears, but it was too late.

"Abby, are you in pain?"

"No."

"You're lying; I'll call Neela and see if I can administer some pain medication."

"No, I'm fine."

"Abby, I know you too well." Luka told her walking out of the room to phone Neela.

"Luka!" Abby complained, she sighed and looked up at the ceiling once again, since there was nothing better to do.

Luka went to the desk and asked if he could use the phone to call Neela. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" A tired, hung-over voice answered.

"Neela, its Luka…are you okay? You sound a little off."

"No, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Abby's in pain, you mind if I give her something?"

"Umm, no, go ahead and give her a small dosage of morphine."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yeah anytime."

"Hey, Neela, are you sure you're okay?"

"I just had a few drinks, I'm fine. Ray was here, he took good care of me."

"Okay…but call me if you need anything."

"I'm fine, just take care of yourself and Abby. Call me at any time if something happens, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Take care." He hung up and thanked the nurse then asked for some morphine. Once he had the pain medication he walked back in the room, Abby looked over.

"I really don't need any more medicine. I'm fine, I was just thinking about things."

"Abby," he sat down beside her. "I can see it in your eyes. You're in pain; let me help you, please."

"I am in pain but not…" Abby was about to say that it wasn't from the car wreck when Luka interrupted her.

"Good, here I'll give you some morphine," Luka informed her.

"I don't like how morphine makes me feel." She tried a different approach.

Luka ignored her and gave it to her anyways, "You will started to feel better really soon."

Neela sat on her couch beginning to feel guilty for getting drunk when one of her best friends was seriously hurt in the hospital. Abby would have never done something like that to her. Neela shook her head; she was beginning to think she had not been a very good friend to her.

Carter pulled out of the parking lot feeling much better about his and Abby's relationship. She would love the necklace and then she would not be able to resist him. No woman could resist a man with money, or so he thought…

Abby's eyes closed as the morphine began to kick in. Her whole body felt numb and her mind would not focus in on a certain thing. Luka watched her intently, glad that Abby looked so much more relaxed then she had before. He took her chart and looked at it. She was healing up nicely and would be able to leave in a couple days. Luka put the chart back down and looked at her some more. He wanted to talk to her about her moving in with him until she heals all the way, he'd talk to her when the morphine wore off. He sat there with her, laying his head in his hands.

Neela got up and got ready to go to the hospital, to be with Abby. She'd do the same thing for her. She shut everything off and got her shoes and coat on then walked out. Neela got a cab and told him to take her to the hospital, when she gets there, she walked inside.

"Neela what are you doing back?" Frank asked her.

"I'm going to relieve Luka, be here for Abby." She said looked at Frank, then walked to the elevators and went up to the floor Abby was on. She got off the elevator and walked to her room and knocked.

Luka looked up. "Yeah! Come in."

Neela walked in. "Hey, how's she doing?"

"Sleeping, because of the morphine."

"Why don't you go take a break? I'll be right here. Go home for a little bit, do something, like maybe get something to eat. I'll page you if something happens. Go leave."

He looked at her and hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go, you need to take care of yourself too. Trust me."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." He got up and left the room. Luka stopped at the door and looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

Neela laughed, "Luka, she would to the same for me."

He nodded before walking out.

Neela watched him go then glanced at Abby's heart monitor to make sure she was still in a stable condition. She sat down by her bed, "Abby, I'm so sorry I didn't stay here with you. I feel like I have betrayed you as a friend. I know you would have been here the whole time if it was me lying there…"

Abby heard someone's voice and tried to open her eyes to see who it was, but they didn't want to corporate.

"Abby I want you to know I am grateful to have you as a friend and I know what I would do…"

Abby's eyes finally fluttered open and she looked at Neela, seeing who was talking.

Neela looked at her, seeing her eyes opened and smiled, "Hey, how are you?"

Luka stepped out of the shower and changed into clean clothes. He was exhausted from the events that had occurred. He laid on the couch with every intention of resting for five or ten minutes before heading back to the hospital. That is, until he fell into a deep sleep.

Ray walked into the hospital that next morning. He went over to Frank, "Is Neela here yet?"

"Uh, I think she is upstairs with Abby. Luka called and said he fell asleep last night at his place and that he was on his way. He wanted me to let Neela know since she wouldn't answer the phone up in Abby's room. I'm getting ready to go up there now."

"Don't worry about it, I'll run up there." Ray told him.

Neela sat there, and then felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around seeing Ray standing there.

"How long have you been here?" Ray asked her.

"Since about an hour after you left from my flat," Neela said yawning.

Ray massaged her shoulders a little. "So did you mean what you said last night, do you really care about me?"

Neela shrugged her shoulders then stood up to look at him. "Ray…I…"

"No, it's okay." Ray told her.

"Ray, I did mean it," she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Abby woke up and looked over at them, "Come on guys." She laughed.

Ray glanced at her, "Glad you're feeling better." He told her before leaning in and kissed Neela.

"So, are you two a couple then?" Abby asked sitting up.

Ray looked at Abby, "I don't know." He looked over at Neela, "I guess we are." He smiled, then looked at Abby again, "Something you and Luka needs to be, soon."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Guys, please."

"You know, he's right." Neela said sitting back down beside her. "Do you know how worried he's been over you? We finally got him to go home to take a shower and to rest up. He was right there during your surgery, Abby. Luka loves you and I don't think he's going any where."

She looked at Neela as she talked. "It's just hard to trust another guy like that, Neela. I've been hurt way too much."

"So you're going to give up on Luka just like that?"

"No, I do want to be more with him, but we're just friends."

"Well that's easy to change, just tell him how you feel."

"Easy for you to say."

There was a knock on the door; they looked over seeing Carter standing there. "Hey." He walked in.

"Well we should get down to work. Just think about what we told you, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Bye guys."

Carter moved so they could leave, then looked at Abby and sat down where Neela was a minute ago, he fiddled with the box. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great, you?"

"Yeah, I'm great too. So, uh, I got you something."

"You got me something?"

"Yeah," He took it out of his pocket and sat it on her legs.

She looked down at it. "Carter…I can't-"

"Just open it." He said gently.

She looked at him, then took the box and opened it. She looked at the necklace and looked back at him, "John…I told you, we can't happen again…"

"Abby, I want to try again. I want to give us a second chance, please?"

"Carter, I moved on while you walked out, we can be friends, but I don't think we should date again… I'm sorry."

"Abby I don't understand. I know we cared about each other…"

"Carter, when two care each other, they do everything in their power not to hurt the other person, and obviously in our case…"

"Abby…"

"No, Carter, it's not going to happen."

The door opened and Luka walked in, Carter stood and walked out. The box fell to the floor. Luka saw it and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Carter was trying to buy me back I guess."

Luka opened it and looked at it. "Wow, he's really trying." He sat down and sat the necklace on the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Good enough to go home."

"Abby, you know you can't leave just yet."

"Maybe I can if I'm staying with someone who knows what they are doing?"

He looked at her, "What are you trying to say?"

"Can you stay with me until I get better?"

"No." He said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked confused.

"I don't want to stay with you. I want you to move in with me. Will you move it with me?"

Abby looked at him speechless. "Move in?"

"Yeah, will you?"

"I have to think about it Luka."

--------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the update and I hope you review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay in updating the story, I've been busy with school and I lost the notebook I had this in. But I found it and i'll be updating more often. Thank you for your patience and i hope you enjoy the update. More to come shortly. Thanks to everyone who's reading this and who has reviewed._

What do you mean you need to think about it

"What do you mean you need to think about it?" Luka asked.

"I'm just kidding." Abby smiled.

"Good," Luka said.

"So I guess you can go tell Neela to sign my discharge papers?" Abby asked.

"Not yet, stay here until tomorrow and then I will take you home."

Abby looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "But Luka…"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Luka buckled.

Abby smiled, "Thank you."

Neela stood at the nurse's station in the ER, she looked up as Luka slammed his hand down on the counter.

"I need you're help," he told her.

"What?" Neela asked.

"Abby wants to go home…like right now." He informed her.

"What's the big deal? As long as she stays with someone she'll be fine."

"I know, and she's staying with me, but I want to go home and do some stuff first."

"Oh, well tell her she can go tomorrow."

"That's the problem, I can't tell her no…" He smiled sheepishly.

Neela laughed a little walking towards the elevator.

Neela walked into Abby's room, "You needed to talk to me?"

Abby shot Luka a look, "Luka could have asked you, but since he didn't, I'm going to stay at Luka's so can I go home?"

"Not today. We'll see about tomorrow."

"But…" Abby began.

"Absolutely not."

"Neela please, I mean like he'll let me do anything anyways."

"Yeah, I know, but he don't have the supplies to really help you right now."

Luka had to leave the room, before he started to laugh. "Well you can give them to me." He said closing the door.

Neela looked back at Luka.

"See you heard him. Give them to him."

"I don't think so Abby. We will see about tomorrow okay?"

"You're so mean to me." She mumbled.

"I'm your friend, who's trying to help you, so deal with it." She walked out and looked at Luka." What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He laughed. "I told you I can't say no, so I left."

"Yeah, but you're making me look like the bad guy here. You asked me to help you."

"I know, sorry. I won't say anything else."

"Better not." She playfully pushed him then went back into the room.

"Hey, I'll deal with it over at Luka's okay?"

"Nope, sorry. I need to check you're vitals."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Luka walked back in. "You know she's right, plus one more night won't kill you."

"Luka, please, you know how much I hate being the patient, I'm fine now. I really am."

"I know, just please, for me?" He sat next to her.

She looked at him. "Fine, are you going to stay with me?"

"Umm, no, not tonight, I have to go do some stuff at home."

"Luka, you don't have to clean up, I've seen you're place messy."

"I'm not going to clean it, I'm going to do something else."

"If we're going to be living together-" Abby started.

"Wait, you're moving in with him?" Neela asked, "I thought you were just staying there for a little, until you get better."

Abby and Luka looked at each other. "Yeah, but as of right now we aren't dating, so don't start anything." Luka told her.

"Who? Me start something? Never." Neela replied.

"Who says we're not together?" Abby asked looking at him.

"Well, you said that you…" Luka began.

"I know what I said but it doesn't matter. What matters is what I'm saying right here, right now."

"Luka smiled. "Really?"

"Really, I…" Abby started but was interrupted by Neela.

"I hate to break this up, but Abby you're heart is racing would you mind continuing this conversation later?" She laughed.

"Get out." Abby pointed toward the door as Luka went to kiss her.

"But you're vitals." Neela protested.

"Luka is a doctor, he can handle it." Abby fought back.

"Oh, so now you two are going to play doctor?" She asked as she walked out.

Ray walked up and placed his hand around Neela's waist, "Where did you run off to?"

Neela smiled, "Abby wanted to go home…she's going to be staying with Luka. I told her she could do tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, wait…she's staying with Luka? What is going on between them two?" Ray asked oblivious to Pratt staring at them.

"I honestly have no idea. I think they might be together but they kicked me out." She laughed.

Pratt approached them, "so are you two a couple now?"

"Yeah." Ray looked at him.

"Oh, goody, more drama in the ER department," Pratt joked.

Carter approached Abby's room and opened the door, "Abby, I think you're making a mistake…" He stopped seeing Abby kissing Luka passionately.

Luka broke apart from Abby and looked at Carter, "Can I have a moment?" He got up and walked out with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Abby lay in bed pondering what could be occurring between the two men

Abby lay in bed pondering what could be occurring between the two men. The silence was becoming unbearable with each passing second, so she picked up the phone and paged Neela 911 to her room. She waited there until the door flung open, Neela, Ray and Pratt all ran in. "Hey is the ER busy?" Abby asked.

"What's wrong?" Neela asked breathlessly.

"Nothing, I just wanted some company because I got bored and I figured I would deal with it but paging my best friend. There was no need to leave the ER doctorless." Abby said looking at Ray and Pratt.

"The ER isn't doctorless, Morris and Gates are down there, and you shouldn't do that…you scared us." Ray told her.

"Well if you'd let me go home, I'd be able to find something to do," Abby told Neela.

"Watch some TV." Pratt suggested.

"I don't feel like it." Abby answered.

"Find something to do, because you're not going home," Neela told her.

"But…" Abby began.

"And you say another word and you'll be here another week. Remember I sign the discharge papers, without my signature you go nowhere."

Abby pouted.

"And don't even think about signing out AMA or I'll blab your secret and then have you held on a forty-eight hour crazy hold, and don't think I won't."

Abby looked at Neela, You're so unfair… and I'm not crazy I won't be put in there.

Ray and Pratt held in a laugh.

0

0

0

0

Luka and Carter went to a room. "I think you should leave Abby alone now, Carter."

"What was that?" Carter asked him still shocked.

Luka looked at him and gave him back the necklace he bought her. "She doesn't want you back, face it Carter you screwed up big time."

"At least I never put her in the hospital." He mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked Carter not believing what he just heard.

"I said at least I never put her in the hospital!" He said louder.

"No, you know what? I think this is actually all your fault. She was hurt because of you! She was afraid to get into another relationship because she didn't want to get hurt again, like you hurt her."

"Blame it on everyone else, but yourself why don't you."

"You're just avoiding the face that I'm right. Abby and I are together now; it's time for back off and find a new life somewhere else. She doesn't need you around, hurting her more then what you already have."

"I'm not going to leave her alone, I'm not afraid of you. What are you going to do to me? Plus it's not like you can give her what she needs, not like you have the money to do anything special for her."

"A relationship has nothing to do with money! If you knew Abby, you'd know she's not that kind of girl who needs money to be happy. She can't be bought Carter."

"Every girl deep down want to be spoiled like that, even Abby."

"That money has gotten to you're head, go home. Heck, you're even drunk. I can smell that beer from here." He started to walk off. "This isn't over Luka! I will win her back and when I do I'll tell you I told you so!" The alcohol was talking, he knew he had no chance, but he didn't want to believe it, he wasn't even that drunk.

"If you go near her and try something you'll see me again and it won't be very hot." He messed it up.

Carter kinda laughed at it. "It's very pretty, and what are you controlling her now?"

"No, I'm not you, Carter. I'm far from it." He walked off and went back into Abby's room. "Hey guys."

Pratt looked at him, "you really need to talk to her."

"What did you do now?"

"I paged them because I was bored." Abby simply told him.

"She paged me 911, I thought something was wrong," Neela looked at him.

Luka looked at Abby, "why did you do that?" He sat next to her and took her hand.

She smiled, "I don't know, I just got bored"

"Don't do that again okay? You might end up putting Neela in the hospital, MI."

Abby laughed, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"I know I am." Luka smiled at her.

0

0

0

0

Pratt, Ray and Neela looked at each other then left the room. "So, uh, who won the betting pool?" Ray asked Pratt.

"I don't know, let's go see." They walked down to the ER and got the paper out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Seeing who won." Pratt answered.

0

0

0

0

Luka looked at Abby, "You paged her 911?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"That is horrible, but funny." Luka commented.

"Why thank you." Abby laughed.

"So uh, I guess I'll go home and get ready for you to come home."

"No, you should stay here tonight."

"Ha, ha, no thanks, my back is still killing me from that cot from taking those naps."

Abby nodded, "okay, I'll talk to you later."

Luka leaned down and kissed her, "I'll see you tomorrow.

Pratt held the paper up, "Sam won."

0

0

0

0

Several groans were heard from people who had gathered around to hear who the winner was.

"Dang!" Ray said.

So how much money do I get?" Sam asked walking up to claim her prize.

"Enough," Neela laughed.

Sam smiled, "thanks."

_Thank you for who ever reviewed, I hope you like this addition_


	14. Chapter 14

Luka drove home planning to so something for Abby

Luka drove home planning to so something for Abby, he wanted to do something special for her. When he got into his big apartment he looked around, hoping something would pop into his mind. He started to clean the whole place for starters, but it took him a little longer then he thought it would. It was not dark outside; he went into the guest bedroom and made the bed. He wanted to sleep with her in the same bed, he felt the urge, but he didn't want to move to fast on her. Luka then, looked around and found some candles to lay on her night stand, knowing she loved the scents he had. After he finished, he left and went to the store to get food to fill the refrigerator; as he walked through the store he saw a big stuffed bear and thought of Abby as soon as he saw it, so he put it in the cart. As he walked a little more he picked up some chocolates, and found some fake rose pedals. He went up and paid for everything then headed home, stopping by to get him something to eat, then went home and got back to work. Luka stood back and looked at the finished bedroom, and smiled to himself, she was really moving in with him. He looked over at the drawers and then remembers about her clothes, so he left yet again and went to her smaller apartment; he got her hide-a-way key and walked in. He found her suitcases and went into her bedroom and started to fill them with different clothes and things she needs. He made sure he grabbed her hair brush, tooth brush and everything else he thought she'd need. He looked over at the time and sighed, he had been caught up with getting ready for Abby the time flew by, it was now just about one in the morning. He left and went home, putting her suitcases on the floor next to her new bed. He smiled looking at the room again, the pedals on the bed and floor, the bear on the bed and the candles on her night stand.

Luka walked into the hospital and took the elevator upstairs. He walked into Abby's room, seeing her already ready, her hair still wet from her taking a shower. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Abby smiled as she put the finishing touches of her make-up on.

"Why are you putting make-up on?" Luka asked, not getting it.

"Because I want to, and don't start, putting make-up on isn't lifting weights."

"You look fine, don't worry about it." Luka told her.

She finished and looked back at Luka, "I'm ready."

"Okay," he walked in with a wheelchair. "Get in."

"I'm not getting I that thing." Abby stubbornly told him.

"Yes, you are." Luka said with confidence in his voice.

"I might have yesterday if you and Neela would have let me go home." Abby told him, her arms crossed.

Luka shook his head, "you either get in, or you'll stay another night, make you're decision."

"My discharge papers have already been signed thank you very much." She replied sticking her tongue out at her.

Luka looked at her, "you're such a child," he laughed.

"Yeah, well you are too."

"I'm not the one acting like one, now am I?"

"Yeah you are, I mean what kind of adult argues over something like this?" She smirked.

Luka was going to answer, but thought against it. "Get in before I make you.

"You can't make me, you give in too easily." She gave a small laugh.

He looked at her. "Be quiet," he smirked.

"Make me!" Abby fought back laughing.

He went over to her, "Okay."

Abby looked at him then slipped around him. "Okay, let's go." She walked out the door.

_AN: Sorry for the LONG delay. I've been SOOOOO busy with the ending of school and everything. I will try to add more closer together. Again sorry. And thanks to everyone who has replied to it, I know this one is short. But I'm going to try to make this next update longer to make up for everything._


	15. Chapter 15

Neela, Ray, Abby, Luka, Sam and Tony stood in the ambulance bay.

"What are you guys doing?" Morris asked as he walked up.

"We are going to get some breakfast."

"While Pratt and I are here working?" Morris complained.

"Exactly," Luka smiled.

"You guys are so not fair." Morris looked at them.

"Hey, I barely made it out. I had to fight Luka to let me out." Abby told him.

"I'm not that bad. I just want you to get better." He looked down at her.

"Okay, so are we going to go eat or stand here and talk?" Gates asked them.

Neela looked at him. "Calm down, we're going. Come on guys."

As they walked off, Ray grabbed Neela's hand and Luka took Abby's, leaving Sam and Tony walking alone. Sam watched Abby and Luka, she had previously dated Luka and while they were together she thought it was amazing. Alex loved him and still does. She loved him, and maybe even still does, but she could tell he wasn't into the relationship with her; his mind was always somewhere else. Abby was a good friend of hers, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of her. She has Luka now and they both seem happy together. She looked down not wanting to look at them any more.

Tony looked over at her and kind of nudged her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sam looked up at him, "yeah I'm fine." She gave him a fake, small smile.

"You look a little down."

"Just thinking about stuff, nothing to worry about."

"Okay, but I'm here if you want to talk okay?"

She nodded, "yeah okay, thanks."

They all walked into the place they were going to eat at and got a table. Sam cursed herself as he luck hated her, she sat down by Luka. She tried to move over as much as possible from him, but she also didn't want to move too close to Tony either. Maybe she should have just stayed home. The day was not going to be as fun as she has previously thought it would be. She kept trying to think of a reason to have to leave. Her heart was pounding and her eyes wanted to fill with tears. Sam saw her friend's mouths moving but she couldn't comprehend what there were saying. She stood up, "I'll be back, I have to take this." She said pointing to her phone, which hadn't gone off.

"Okay."

She walked outside and figured she would walk home, since Neela had ended up picking her up. She turned down a dark alley and someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Hello there," a voice, she didn't recognize said.

Luka watched her stand up; he could tell something was wrong. He went to get up but decided against it for a while. He sat there drinking coffee and talking with everyone.

"What's taking Sam so long?" Neela asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check on her in a few. It looked like something was wrong."

Abby looked at Luka. "Go on, the sooner you talk to her, the better."

"Since when did you start talking like that?" Ray asked her.

"I always have, just not in front of you guys."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Luka got up and kissed Abby then walked out. "Sam? Where are you?" There was no answer so he walked around more. He looked down the alley near by; he didn't see anything so he walked back inside. "She's not out there. I don't know where he walked off to."

Abby looked at him and smiled. "Ran, its ran off to, even though she walked."

Luka shrugged it off.

"Maybe we should go out and looked for her more." Neela suggested.

"Sure, we can drop Abby off at the-"

"You are not dropping me off anywhere."

Luka looked at Abby and finished, "-hospital just in can't she shows up there."

"I don't think so, we can let everyone know what's going on and call us if she shows up." She smirked at him.

"You need you're rest."

"You need to stop worrying so much." Abby fought back.

"You two need to stop acting like children. Come on." Neela laughed at them.

Tony looked from Abby to Luka before following Neela out to look for Sam. "So where should we start looking?" He asked.

"Well, if someone called her and it was personal, then she would have gone somewhere more private." Abby suggested.

"True, so let's look in that alley and maybe she went and stood by the car." Ray replied.

"No, I already checked the alley." Luka told them.

"Well she could have gone there since you been there." Neela reasoned.

"Well where ever she is, I'm going to kill her when we find her." Ray said.

Little did they know that might come true sooner then they expected.

0

0

0

Sam tried to scream but he was too strong. He slammed her to the ground and hit her in the face. She cried out in pain as the man continued to beat her, she cried hoping he wouldn't go any further then he had already done. Sam heard someone coming, she went to yell out, but the man picked her up and threw her into the dumpster. "I'll be back for you later." He warned her.

As Sam lay in the dumpster she heard someone coming still, but she didn't want to call out for help. The man had hit her with a two by four, and when he had thrown her in the dumpster something happened and she broken her arm, she groaned as it was an obvious break. She was bleeding and in pain, once the mysterious foot steps had disappeared she had slipped into unconsciousness.

0

0

0

As the group of friends looked for her, they passed the guy who beat Sam.

"Hey, excuse me." Luka went up to him. "Have you seen a woman about their height?" He pointed over at Abby and Neela. "She has long blonde hair, small build…"

"No, I haven't." He walked off.

Abby watched him, "I don't like him; he seems creepy."

They walked down the alley and called out her name.

"Where could she have gone?" Gate asked.

"I have no idea, I wish I did though." Luka said.

Ray looked around then went to Neela and scared her.

She screamed. "Ray! If you don't stop I'm going to have Luka and Tony throw you in that dumpster."

"Yeah right, you wouldn't do that, you love me too much."

"Right now I don't."

Abby looked at Luka. "What if something happened to her? This isn't like Sam."

"Yeah, I know it's not. If someone got to her, she's long gone and we should report her, but we don't know."

Gates stood there thinking then looked at Neela, "What did you say to Ray?"

Neela looked at him, "When?"

"That last thing you said."

"Right now I don't?" She looked at him confused.

"No, after he scared you." Gates pressed.

"I'll have you thrown in that dumpster…"

Gates looked over at Luka, who looked back at him then to the dumpster in the alley.

"Why would she be in there, come on guys." Neela said making a disgusted look.

"Hey, you never know. Luka, help me please?"

"Sure," they walked over there.

"Guys come on, she's not in there." Abby told them.

Gates looked at her, "Have you checked?"

"No, but that's for garbage and last time I checked, Sam didn't fit in that category." Neela agreed with Abby.

Luka help Tony lift up the top, when they looked in they saw Sam's limp body laying there. "Oh my…" Gates said looking at her, seeing all the blood.

"What is it?" Abby asked, her voice quivering.

"Call an ambulance," Luka told her.

Abby pulled out her cell phone and called.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me?" Gates asked her

Luka shook his head leaning into the dumpster, "She's unconscious."

"Let's get her out here and immobilize her." Ray told them.

They went to pick her up and move her when Sam let out a groan. Gates made an attempt to lay her back down not wanting to inflict any more pain on her, but Luka shook his head, "We have to get her out of here."

They carefully heaved her out of the dumpster and laid her on the ground. Sam opened her eyes and looked in horror at them, "He's going to get me!" She screamed, trying to sit up, but Gates gently pushed her back down and place her head in between his hands so she couldn't move it. "Shh! No one is going to get you we are right here," He tried to sooth her.

_AN: Okay, well I hope you liked this addition, and I hope you review! More to come shortly_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but a lot of things have happened and I plan on finishing this story for you guys. I am SOOOO sorry for not updating for about a year or a little over a year. I hope you enjoy this update. Please leave comments. Again I am soo sorry :(_**

"He….he….and…" Sam cried.

"Shh, I know just try and relax," Luka told her, examining her broken arm.

"OWWW! Don't do that!" She screamed.

"Sorry, but we need to examine your injuries." Ray told her.

"Well, at least wait until I get some pain medication. This pain is unbearable." Sam told him as tears ran down her face.

Tony hated seeing anyone in pain, especially people he knew. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but he didn't know that for sure if she would.

Neela observed that her leg was turned into an awkward position. "Does your leg hurt any?"

Same heard Neela. "No, why?"

"Can you move your toes for us?" Neela asked knowing that the position her leg was in she should be in pain.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

Neela waited several seconds. "Well, then move them…"

"I just did." She looked at everyone. Silence filled the ally as the group of friends glanced at one another. Sam noticed the change in the atmosphere, "What's wrong? What is it?" She asked pushing against Tony's hold.

"It's nothing, you're fine. Just try not to move okay?" Ray tried to reassure her.

"No, something is wrong. You wasn't telling me not to move five minutes ago."

"It's just a precaution, Sam. You're okay." Abby answered checking her pulse.

"Don't lie to me." Sam said as she looked over to Tony and looked him in the eyes.

"You are going to be fine." Tony promised her.

The ambulance pulled up shortly after and they all watched helplessly as Sam was loaded into the rig. Neela and Ray decided they were going to ride in the ambulance with her on the way to the hospital. Abby stared at the ambulance and imagined it being her that was being put into it. She shook her head trying to get rid of the memory. A chill went through her body and quickly looked away. Tony looked at the remaining people after the ambulance left. "Are you two going to the hospital?"

Abby and Luka looked at him and nodded and they walked to their cars in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Morris and Pratt stood in the ambulance bay, "Well I hope they're having fun." Morris grumpily said.

"No kidding." Pratt agreed. "At least someone is…" The ambulance pulled up and the two men walked up to it and opened the doors and stared at Neela and Ray. "What's going on?" He didn't notice Sam on the gurney just yet.

"It's Sam, she went outside for a few minutes and got beat up." Neela told them as they took her out.

Morris and Pratt looked at her then wheeled her in and put her in trauma one. Ray told them everything they knew.

A minute or two later, Abby, Luka, and Tony ran in. "What room frank?"

"Trauma one, you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." The guys took off as Abby slowly walked to the room, still really sore.

Sam looked around. "Guy's how bad is it?" She asked worried.

"You have a broken arm and leg and you'll need some sutures." Pratt told her.

Sam closed her eyes and groaned. "Well she's a better patient then Abby, that's for sure." Morris quipped.

Pratt looked at him and chuckled. "That's for sure."

Luka and Tony walked in. "How is she doing?" Luka asked walking over to her.

"Good, we just need to take her to get an x-ray and MRI to see if there's more damage."

"More?" Luka asked confused.

Sam looked at him. "Yours is the one that's damaged, get this done so you can get the casts on so I can go home."

Luka stood there still confused.

"Don't worry about it." Pratt told him.

Abby walked in. "What's going on?" Tony told her as they got her ready for transport. "Well at least she's not worse than that…"

"Yeah good thing we found her too, I'll thank Neela for that." Tony smiled.

"Well your welcome Tony." Neela smiled back at him*

"So how'd you even think of the dumpster?" Ray looked at him.

"I watch way too many movies."

They all gave a laugh, then, they moved Sam.

"Well so much for breakfast." Abby sat down.

"There's still Doc Magoo's." Ray offered.

Neela followed Pratt out. "She couldn't move her toes…"

"I know, I'm hoping it's just a bruised spinal cord, but I didn't want to worry her any more then what she is. Her brain still thinks she can move them, so let's just let her believe that right now." Pratt answered her.

"You're knee is dislocated. We need to pop it back into place." Morris told her.

"Alright." Sam didn't argue.

Morris gave her some more pain medicine to help just in case then tugged on her leg until he heard it pop, just as Pratt walked in.

"Wow! That didn't even hurt! Wait….that should have hurt a little even with the meds."

Pratt glanced at her, "Its fine."

"No, no it's not. I can't feel my legs…. Oh my god! I'm paralyzed!" Sam freaked out forcing herself to sit up and looked at Pratt and Morris.

Pratt walked over and pushed her back down carefully, "Just relax. It might just be bruised."

Everyone came in hearing her scream. "What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"I….I can't feel my legs!"

Luka looked at her, "It might just be bruised Sam."

"Or it could be broken and then I'm really screwed."

Morris strapped her back down to the backboard. "This is just to immobilize you so you don't do any more damage."

Tony looked at Morris and Pratt. "Why did you take her off the backboard in the first place?"

"We needed to relocate her knee and examine her." Morris told him. "But we kept her in the c-collar."

"You can't do that, especially when they have a risk of a back injury!" Luka scolded them.

Tony and Neela walked over to Sam, "You okay?" Neela asked her.

"No, Neela I'm not. I can't move my legs, and…" She started to rant.

Tony interrupted her. " Shh, you're going to be okay. I promise."

"You don't know that. Don't make promises you can't keep," Sam ordered.

Pratt looked at her. "We should do a rape exam."

Everyone looked at him, as it just dawned on them what could have happened in the dark ally. Abby looked at them. "Neela and I will do it."


	17. Chapter 17

Sam looked at them. "I wasn't raped. That I know for sure, so no rape kits." She said pretty coldly.

"Okay, sorry. We're just trying to help you." Abby said to her.

"I don't need your help Abby." Sam shot back at her.

Abby looked at her speechless then to Luka a little shocked by her attitude towards her.

Luka looked back at Abby then around. "Guys, could you leave the room? I want to talk to her alone."

After they all left, Sam looked at Luka then away. "I don't want to talk Luka… there's nothing to talk about."

"Okay then you listen to me. We are just trying to help you, and you're pushing us away like this. Why are you treating us like this? I don't get it… when someone is trying to help you all you do is yell and push them further away… why?"

"I don't need a rape kit, and I can't feel my legs, meaning I may be paralyzed, you'd feel this way too Luka."

"I wouldn't jump at everyone who wants to help."

Sam looked away, not saying anything.

"What happened to you in that ally, Sam?"

"Well some guy beat me up clearly."

"With what? What did he do?"

Sam looked at him. "His hands and a 4X4."

Luka looked at her and nodded. "Are we still friends Sam? You seem like you're always giving me the bad shoulder anymore."

Sam smirked at him. "It's cold shoulder, and yes we're still friends."

"Then what's wrong? It seems like everything about me is bugging you all the time."

"It's nothing, can we just get this over with please?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." He walked out and looked at them. "She said she was hit by a 4X4, she said nothing about rape." He walked away.

Abby watched him walk off then to everyone and ran off the best she could to catch up with Luka." Luka! Wait up."

"What?" He spun around.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked holding her sore chest.

"For one, you shouldn't be running when you're still sore and I'm calling the police to get them on this case."

Abby looked at him and nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Then I'll run you home after that." Luka looked at her.

"No, it's okay. I'll just stay here until we know what's going on with Sam." Abby told him.

Luka nodded not really wanting to argue about this then went to the phone.

0

0

0

Sam laid on the hospital bed, with the backboard still strapped on her. She hadn't gotten a very good night's sleep, with the nurses coming and going and when it wasn't the nurses, her friends from the ER came up to see how she was doing. She still couldn't move her legs and was beginning to accept the fact that she may never feel them again. She had a rough night and could have used a good night's sleep, but that didn't happen with everyone coming in, and the pain that she was in also stopped her. She told the police everything that she could remember. All of her friends had stayed to support her during her testimony to the police. She didn't mind the fact that they stayed, but the faces they made as she talked made her a little tense and uncomfortable, even though she was already uncomfortable laying on the backboard. As she recited what happened to her everything seemed more real instead of the nightmare she had made herself believe it was. There was a knock on the door after the police had left, she didn't even bother to tell them to come in, knowing that they'll walk in anyways.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Abby asked as she walked in.

"It's been less than twenty-four hours and I'm already going stir crazy." Sam admitted.

Abby gave a laugh as Luka walked in. "Just try to enjoy the relaxation while you can." Abby told her.

"Well it seems like I'll be getting plenty of that in a wheel chair." Sam complained.

Luka sighed and sat down next to her. "Sam, it may just be a bruised…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Only time will tell, I've heard this lecture plenty of time from everyone who came in here."

As they talked Abby's mind went back to the day she was being pushed in a wheel chair by Luka and she went through several thing to not to ride in it, a tint of guilt filled through her. She didn't know what she would have done in Sam's situation.

"Well then I think you should listen to it." Luka told her.

"And what happens if I don't ever move again? I mean I have no one, and nothing." Sam said tears flowing down her face.

"That's not true. You have your friends and that's always better than nothing." Abby smiled.

There was another knock on the door and John walked in. Abby and Luka stood up abruptly and bid Sam and good bye and walked out of the room. Sam sighed when they walked out, she finally opened up to someone about her feelings and fears for the future but she was pretty embarrassed that it had been Luka.

"Hey, how are you doing?" John walked over to her and stood a seat.

"I'm not doing, I can't move." She complained more.

John nodded understanding, "they still have you immobilized."

"Obviously."

John laughed some. "You'll be okay."

Sam groaned, "Why does everyone say that? You can't see the future, you don't know…"

"You're right, I can't." John looked at her, he could tell she wanted to talk and he was ready to listen to anything she had to say. He watched as she wiped her tears.

"Why are Abby and Luka giving you the cold shoulder?" She asked hoping to get the subject off of her, then she gave a half smile remembering Luka said bad shoulder instead of cold shoulder.

"I don't know," he lied. "Seems to me like he's brainwashing her." He didn't know she still had feelings for him.

"He doesn't brainwash people, he's not that type of guy."

"Why do people like him so much? I just don't get it."

"Well, he's sweet, caring and that accent really helps his case. He's a sensitive guy even though he doesn't really like to show it sometimes."

"Wow, you still have feelings for him, don't you?"

Sam looked at him. "Luka? No, he's with Abby now."

"Oh please, you do."

"So, how was your trip?" Sam wanted to get off that topic so badly.

"I'm saying that's a bad thing. You want Luka and I want Abby…"

"Carter enough, okay? It's a lost battle."

He looked at her. "You're right, so why are you crying for?"

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking about be being paralyzed for the rest of my life."

"You won't go through it alone."

"Yes I will! I have no one. I'm tired of being alone."

"What about Alex?"

"Alex is my son, I'm supposed to take care of him, not the other way around. I just- I don't know anymore. I put on this tough cover when inside I'm hurting. I go home alone…it's just not the perfect life I've always pictured." More tears came down as she talked.

Carter watched her not expecting all that from her. "But you have a kid. That has to count for something, right?"

"It's not the same."

"Right, okay I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Someone will come into your life. Just be patient."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being here, listening to all my crap."

"Oh, anytime." He laughed.

Sam laughed back. "You're really not a bad guy."

"Well I hope I'm not."

There was another knock at the door, Sam groaned getting a little tired of people coming, and Tony came in.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked looking confused.

"Nothing," Sam laughed.

Carter looked at them, and then stood up. "Well I'll let you two have your private talk."

Tony nodded and took Carter's empty seat. "So how's are you?"

"Paralyzed with fear." She informed him.

"That's not very funny, Sam." Tony said shaking his head.

"Right…" Sam said as an awkward silence filled the room.

Tony looked at her, he had to ask. "You're phone didn't go off, and you didn't even look at it to see who it was that was calling. Why did you leave?"

She looked over at him. "I had it on vibrate and there's only one person who calls me at that time."

"Okay…" He knew she was lying but didn't want to push her. "I just mainly came in to see how you were doing. I have to clock in soon."

"I'm great, thank you." She lied, she felt horrible, fears of being paralyzed still wailed up inside her and despite the pain medication, she hurt.

He looked at her then stood up. "You look exhausted; try to rest up some okay? I'll see you later."

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." She walked him walk out then closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Down in the ER they stood around at the admit desk talking. Neela looked at them and sighed. "This is all my fault guys."

"Please let's not start this again." Ray looked at her. "Luka did enough of that to last a lifetime."

Abby looked at Luka. "You blamed yourself for what happened to me?"

"No-"

"Yes! That's all that came out of his mouth. 'It's all my fault, if I hadn't scared her off.'" Neela said laughing.

Abby looked at Neela then Luka and smiled, "Awe you were worried about me."

"I always am." He looked down at her and smiled.

Abby smiled back up at him then put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Oh please get a room." Tony looked at them.

Abby looked at Luka's shirt then took a pen from his pocket and threw it at him. "Shove it." She smiled.

"You are so violent woman."

Abby looked at Tony. "Woman? I know I'm a woman but you don't have to call me that, okay? Next time you call me woman I'll throw a stapler at you." She smiled at him.

"Ouch, you really are violent."

"Just remember that for next time." She laughed.

A patient came in. "Help! I need help!"

Everyone looked over, "What's wrong?"

Ray walked over to check the guy out and helped him onto a bed.

"I think my arm came out of socket, I work in construction and I felt a pop."

"Okay let's get you looked at and give you some pain meds to help calm you down and help reduce the pain, okay?"

"Yeah sure, anything just help me."

Tony watch Ray and the patient then to Abby, "We're not busy are we?"

"No, we only have like three or four patients I think."

"Okay, I'm gonna go see how Sam is doing."

"Abby looked at him and nodded. "Okay."

0

0

0

Sam was actually pretty glad she was immobilized the more she thought about it, because no one would know she was in pain from her waist up by the way she moved. She was also glad that she couldn't feel the pain in her legs, she didn't know if she would be able to bear it if she could. The pain was bad enough, maybe being paralyzed wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Tony walked into Sam's room and looked at her. "Okay, no one called you, now why did you leave?" He asked he wanted to know the truth and he wasn't going to rest until he got it.

Sam opened her eyes and glanced at him. "I already told you, Tony."

"No you didn't, not honestly. I don't want a question answered with a lie." Tony told her.

"Then I won't answer at all." Sam shot back.

"Why not? I don't understand why you are being so secretive about this, we're friends and you're supposed to be able to talk openly to your friends."

"I'm very capable of talking to you, but I just don't want to." Sam looked at him.

Tony stood there taking that in. "Well I'm not going to leave here until you tell me the truth."

Sam shook her head, "Then get comfortable."

He looked at her a little longer then sat down and waited.

"It's really none of your business to why I left In the first place okay?"

"I'm only trying to help you Sam. We all are."

"Some people don't want help. I feel fine, I really do okay?"

"Okay, but I'm still staying here until you tell me why you left."

"Whatever, you'll just have to stay here all night then because I'm not talking."

"Okay, all night it'll be." He got comfortable and looked around.

After a few minutes of awkward silence she looked at him. "I didn't feel comfortable."

He looked at her questioningly. "You weren't comfortable?"

"It's hard, but I want him to be happy. He never was with me, his head was elsewhere. The only thing he got out of it was Alex. He wanted a child of his own, I didn't want to have any more, I still don't. I guess that's where our relationship really went bad, where we started to really drift off. The only time I saw him happy was with Alex or around Abby."

Tony looked at her, seeing the pain in her eyes. "And you still love him?" He asked knowing all this was about Luka.

"Yeah, I do. I can't seem to move on to get over him. He's a really sweet guy, and he's so caring, it's just so hard. I'm sick of being alone, but I can't seem to move on. Alex still asks me to go to Luka's but I can't let him, he'll come home and talk about the fun they had together and I miss it. I miss watching them play basketball and having fun." Tears came down as she talked.

Tony reached over and wiped it away. "And sitting by him this morning didn't help the feelings much." He stated.

She nodded. "I'm stuck on him, Tony, but he's over me. He's with the girl of his dreams, who he's always wanted to be with and now he's truly happy."

He saw more pain, he could tell she really wanted to break down and cry. "You will find someone for you, Sam. Everyone has their perfect someone out there for them."

"Yeah, well I thought I had mine."

"You'll know when you find that special someone, there's the right guy out there for you. You may be deceived a time or two but he's out there. There won't be any thinking about it, you'll know."

Sam nodded. "It's just so hard to be alone, you know? You feel like giving up at times, but with a kid you have to get up every day and you have to act like nothing bothers you; it takes a lot of energy out of you."

"Yeah I understand completely."

"And when we went to breakfast and Neela had Ray, Abby had Luka…"

"And we had no body, you're not alone Sam," He said putting stress on the we.

"I know, but it seems like it." Sam groaned.

Tony laid his hand on her leg and squeezed her knee.

"OUCH!"

Tony stood abruptly, "I'm sorry…"

"Damn it!" Sam yelled.

"I am so sorry." Tony apologized.

A nurse came running in hearing the commotion. "What happened?"

"She has feeling her in leg now and its really killing her."

0

0

0

Abby looked at Neela. "How is Sam?"

"She's pretty good." Neela answered her.

"So umm, did Luka really worry about me that much?" She asked curiously.

"Well yeah, we were all worried about you." She smiled at her.

Abby smiled back at her.

"He really does care about you Abby." Neela looked at a chart as she talked to her.

"Yeah I know he does, and I care a lot about him too." Abby informed her.

Neela felt her pager go off so she looked down at it then shut it off.

0

0

0

Tony looked at the nurse. "Give her some morphine or something."

"I can't." She told him.

"What do you mean you can't!" Tony asked becoming outrage with her.

"I need the doctor's orders." The nurse replied calmly.

"I am a doctor!" Tony looked at her impatiently.

"Let me correct myself, I need Neela's orders." The nurse looked at him.

"Well then page her!"

"I did, Dr." The nurse was becoming impatient with him.

"Well then I'll go down and get her myself." Tony said starting to head down there.

Just then Neela ran in. "What's going on?"

"She can feel the pain in her leg." The nurse told her. Abby walked in to see what was going on, as Neela moved the covers her feet. "Okay, try to move your toes."

Sam moved her toes but was in too much pain.

"Okay give her some morphine for the pain. I'll be back in a bit to check in on her."

"Okay" The nurse did what she was told.

Abby walked over to Sam. "Hey, told you you'd be fine."

Same looked over at her. "Yeah thanks."

She sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm in pain."

"Okay well, are we okay? I feel some tension between us."

"Yes Abby we're fine, I just want to be alone right now okay?"

Abby looked at her for a bit then left the room without saying anything then went back down to the ER.

Neela stood there then to Sam. "Are you sure your okay? You've been jumping down Abby's throat a lot lately."

"Yes, I'm fine Neela, please leave me alone."

"Okay, I'll be back later." She walked out now knowing what to think.

Tony looked at her. "Want me to leave too?"

"No it's fine. I just wanted them to go."

"You know you can't continue to do that. You do work with them." Tony told her.

"I know, I know. I've just been really bitchy lately I wonder if it has anything t do with getting beat up?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"It might have a little to do with it." Tony said.

Sam smiled, "Hey get me out of this so I can move around, please."

"No way, I'm not going to give Neela a reason to give me hell." Tony shook his head.

"You were willing to do it without permission a little while ago." Sam argued back.

"Yeah only because you were in pain…being immobilized was killing you or making you cry."

"Yeah, well it's bugging me still." Sam complained.

"Awe poor Sam." Tony laughed.

"It's not funny." Sam groaned.

"You'll be fine until Neela lets you out later." Tony promised her.

"No I won't. I haven't been able to move around for far too long, and I can't do it anymore." Sam told him.

"Yes you can." He tried to reassure her.

"If I cry, will you let me out?" Sam asked him.

"No, I'll leave so I don't have to watch you cry." Tony laughed.

"Why? You watch patients cry every day." She smiled.

"Well it's different when you know the person." Tony informed her.

"It shouldn't be." She argued with him.

"Well it is." Tony kept it up.

They sat there and talked more, they laughed at times.


	19. Chapter 19

Abby went to the admit desk and stood by Luka. "I think Sam hates me for some reason."

Luka looked down at her. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, she's just been rude to me, snappy and the looks she throws at me at times, she had to hate me for some reason."

"I've never seen her act that way around you."

"Because she doesn't really do it around a lot of people, she hides the rudeness from some people."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, it's fine. I'll let her get her rest then I'll go up there myself and talk to her about it. It might be better that way."

Luka nodded at her. "Okay, if that's what you want to do." He leaned down and kissed her.

Abby kissed him back. "I'm going to get a bagel and coffee, since we didn't eat today, you want to come with?"

"Yeah…sure." He walked out with her, putting his hand on her lower back as they walked.

Abby put her arm around his waist as well. "Maybe it's just the pain that's making her talk like that. She kind of yelled at Neela and got a little hateful with her to…"

"Abby, don't worry about it, okay? Think about something else. You're worrying about this too much like what you did with the cancer."

"What else can I think about it? I mean I feel bad for her, she thought she was going to be paralyzed the worst we thought about me was that I was going to get a few broken bones, which my ribs did break."

"You know there was something that got me that I still think about from when you were in here… Why were you so terrified to go through surgery?" They stopped by the food cart outside the hospital.

She looked up at him. "My Grandpa, who I was really close to, had to go through surgery. They said it was a very simple procedure and that nothing will happen. He died on the table; I never got to say good-bye. I know that no one would let anything happen to me, and that they are very good at what they do, but it just scares me. I might die on the table."

Luka looked at her when she talked to him, when she finished he held on to her. "I'm sorry."

"No, its fine," She didn't want to tell him that it also reminded her of the decision that she made that she regretted, the abortion of her ex-husbands baby. That's why she loved Luka, he filled the emptiness that she had from that, but there was still that small hole that didn't get filled.

"So you want a bagel and coffee right?" He asked her.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, but I can get it."

"No, it's okay. Let me."

"Luka, please don't give me any sympathy."

"I'm not." He looked at her then ordered them something.

0

0

0

Neela walked back into Sam's room later, "You good now?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah sorry, I was just in a really bad mood."

"It's okay, I just need to check your vitals." Neela told her.

"Yeah, okay."

"Well I'll talk to you later." Tony stood up.

"No, stay. You've been good company." Sam smiled again.

"I'm clocked in…" Tony looked at her.

"The ER is slow. They'll be fine without you." Neela winked at him.

Tony laughed. "Okay, but if I get in trouble, I'm going to blame the two of you."

"That's fine." Sam told him, smiling.

"So you want to get into trouble?" Tony asked.

"No, I just want company, and plus who is going to punish me while I'm laying in a hospital bed?" Sam questioned

"She has a good point there." Neela laughed.

Sam looked at Neela. "You're going to take this stuff off now right?"

"I don't know yet," Neela told her.

"What do you mean you don't know yet? I'm moving which means I'm fine." Sam argued with her.

"Well I think…" Tony began.

"Don't give me what you think," Neela looked at him.

He looked over at her a little shocked, "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm her doctor, not you."

"Can you please take the immobilizer off? It's wasting my time." Sam pushed again.

"Wasting your time?" Neela laughed, "Please, it might be helping you more then what you think it is."

"Or it might not. I feel my legs again, which is a great sign. So if you were my friend, you'd be so nice and take this off."

"Tell you what, let me go do a few other things then come in and do a full body exam to see if you need it okay?"

"Okay but please hurry."

"I'll do my best." She smiled at her then finished up and left to tend to her other patients and went to the ER for a consult.

Tony watched Neela leave then looked at Sam grinning. "Wasting your time?"

"Well yeah! I can't do anything because of it, so it's wasting my time."

Tony laughed. "What time are you worried about wasting? You're in the hospital, it's not like you can do anything else."

"Well…. It sounded okay at the time." She laughed.

"Okay, whatever you say."

Sam just laughed a little at him.

0

0

0

After her surgical consult she went up to everyone else who was at the admit desk. "You can never guess what's happening up there."

Luka looked at her. "Do I even want to know?"

"I think Sam and Tony are getting really close. They might even start dating soon."

"Really?" Luka nodded. "That's good for her. I'm glad she found someone."

"Yeah, at least they don't prolong it." Neela smirked at him.

"What? I didn't prolong anything."

"Please, you and Abby both did."

Abby walked up with Ray. "I did what?"

"Prolong dating Luka." Neela answered at Ray walked over to her.

"Do we seriously have to talk about this every time? What brought it up this time?" Abby asked curiously.

"We were talking about how Sam and Tony were a little chummy up there. He clocked in then went right back up to here room, they were laughing and everything, and she didn't want him to leave the room."

"Really?" Abby asked. "Wow, that's great, even though it might be that they are just really good friends keeping each other company, I think they'd make a good couple."

"Yeah I agree" Neela smiled.

Luka wrapped his arms around Abby. "Hey, what time do you get off?"

Abby looked up at him, "I guess the same time as you since we clocked on at the same time, why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

Abby looked at him wondering what he had in mind. "Okay." She melted in his arms and closed her eyes.

"Awe, look at that, you two seem like you just got married." Neela joked.

Abby took Luka's pen and threw it at Neela. "Shh!"

Neela tried to duck it and laughed. "Hey! No throwing things."

"I just did." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"You two are more like kids since you started dating." She laughed.

"Well just sue us then." She smiled.

0

0

0

Neela walked back up at Sam's room after a bit. "Okay let's go."

"So where?"

"I put you down for a CAT scan to make sure you're brain's okay."

"Sorry, I'm claustrophobic, you're just going to have to take me out of this and pray that I'm good enough." She smiled.

"Wow, I guess someone forgot the point of the immobilizer, incase that was you I'll tell you, it keeps people from moving, which means I'll get my way." Neela said.

"I might hyperventilate." Sam objected.

"And in that case, I'll just put an oxygen mask on you." Neela informed her.

Tony laughed. "I'll come see you after your CT is over," he told her as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Just close your eyes and relax when you're in there and you'll be fine," Neela promised her.

Sam looked at her. "Shut up."

Neela looked at her astounded. "What?"

"I'm not claustrophobic, I just didn't want Tony to leave, and I knew he would if I had the test done." Sam looked at the door.

"You're starting to fall for him, aren't you?" Neela smiled at her.

"No." Sam looked away and blushed.

"You are!" Neela exclaimed. "Does he know that you aren't claustrophobic?" She asked her.

"Umm, no." She smiled.

"You better be a good actress," She told Sam.

"Why? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." She told Sam as she got her ready for transport and took her up to CT.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: I did use a case that was on the show, I do not own it, I just liked that case.

0

Sam was lifted up and placed on the CT machine by several nurses. She groaned. Not only had Tony left but now Neela had left. She heard the nurse on the speaker telling her to remain still. Sam replied, "Okay." She closed her eyes and tried to remain relaxed, but truth be told, she was anxious to be free from the immobilizer.

"Hey, there how are you doing?" A voice came over the speaker.

Same opened her eyes hearing the voice, it sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it. "Who is that?"

"It's Tony, Neela said you might need come company through this. Just try to relax okay? You'll be out of there in no time."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, I'm trying."

She heard Neela in the background saying, "just tell me if you need oxygen and I'll get you some."

"I think I'll be okay." Sam replied.

"Yeah, I know you will." Tony told her then looked at the scan, he turned the speaker off. "She looks fine. No damage to the brain to say she has serious injuries. What about an x-ray to looked at her legs?" He asked looking back at Neela.

She stepped up and looked. "We could, yeah." She turned the speaker on. "Just a couple more minutes."

"Okay." She replied.

"You're doing a great job Sam." Tony told her.

It was then that she remembered she said she was claustrophobic, she began to breath heavy. "Guys! I can't breathe!"

Neela stood in the back and smirked some.

"Sam, close your eyes and take deep breaths, you're okay." Tony said trying to sooth her.

"I can't I tried but I can't."

"Yes, you can, deep, calm breaths. Come on, do it." Tony kept talking to her.

She breathed deep, so he'd think she was trying to calm down.

"Do you need any oxygen, Sam?" Neela asked.

"No, I'm okay, I can this." Sam kept breathing heavy.

"Just close your eyes." Tony talked.

0

0

0

Abby went to the admit desk after she finished with a couple patients. She set her charts down and looked over them.

Luka walked up. "Hey I have a problem."

Abby looked up at him. "And what's that?"

"I have a mother in exam four who has a child with a g-tube. I looked at the child's history, he's been in and out for pointless surgeries and they found nothing every time. I think she might be causing him to be sick."

"Okay." She looked up from her charts again. "So what are you wanting me to do about it?"

He looked around. "Follow me." He took her arm and led her into the supply closet.

"Luka, I don't think this is the time or the place." She joked.

Luka stopped and looked at her. "Tempting, very tempting." He smiled at her.

"So are you going to tell me what your planning or not?"

"Hold on, you'll see." He told her as he continued to look around.

Minutes later Abby walked into exam four, then stopped and looked around and felt in her pockets like she forgot something and set a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide on a stand in the room and walked out. When she walked out she leaned on the wall and closed her eyes. She hated to do that even though it was really saline that was in the bottle. She trusted Luka though, he's been there for her all the way and never let her down, and he never what he was talking about when it came to medicine. She walked away and decided to go see how Sam was doing.

Luka looked over as Abby walked passed him, and then looked towards the door. He slowly crept to the exam room and peeked his head in just in time to see the mother pour the saline down his g-tube. "Ma'am, you need to come with me." Luka spoke up.  
The woman quickly pulled her hand away and hid with she was doing. "What for?"

"The police will want to talk to you and I believe your son will be better off it was not in front of him." Luka told the woman.

"Ugh, why would the police want to talk to me for? I didn't do anything wrong!" The mother protested.

"Because you have been causing your son pain. You are the reason why he'd been going through so many pointless surgeries."

"Excuse me!" The mother yelled.

"I said you have been causing the symptoms that your son has been experiencing."

"I do not harm my son, I love him! I don't appreciate these accusations."

Two security guards walked into the room. "Ma'am, we are going to ask you to step out into the hallway so we can talk."

The mother looked at them then to Luka and back. "I'm not leaving my son."

"Your son will be just fine." Luka told her as he got out what saline she poured into his g-tube.

"What is that?" That mother asked worried-like.

Luka looked at her. "It's the saline that you poured down his g-tube! I had my suspicions and so I had the other doctor bring it in here. That bottle of hydrogen peroxide is not hydrogen peroxide, its saline."

"I swear I didn't do anything to him!"

"Then come with us and let us know what's going on" One of the guards spoke up.

"Now." The other informed her.

She looked at them and figured she couldn't get out of them so she sighed and walked out of the room with the guards.

Luka watched her walk out them looked down at the little boy. "It'll be okay, we'll take good care of you."

0

0

0

Sam smiled hearing Tonys' soothing voice come over the speaker. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be okay." She took deep breaths.

Neela glanced at Tony, "Okay, she's done, let her know we're coming to get her out."

Tony nodded. "Okay. Sam you're all finished, they are coming to get you out now."

Neela walked in there. "Wow, nice." She said pulling her out of the machine.

"Shut up." She looked at her. "Can you get me out of this now?"

"We need to get an x-ray of your legs first and wait for those to come back." She just wanted to mess with her now, knowing she was good to get off the immobilizer.

"I so do not like you today."

"Yeah, well I'm used to that being said to me." She smiled then wheeled her to the x-ray room and had that done then wheeled her to her room. "So what, two more hours for the results?"

"Maybe an hour, they don't seem to backed up today."

"Fine." Sam whined then there was a knock at the door. "Yeah, come in."

Abby walked in. "Hey." She looked at everyone in the room then back to Sam. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm alive, isn't that enough?"

"No, not really…" Abby started.

"Well it has been for me, for about four or five months now."

"Since you and Luka broke up?"

"Yeah." Her arm was wrapped up so she couldn't really move it.

Abby stood there for a few. "Is that why you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I don't hate anyone."

"Then why are you always giving me a dirty look, or the cold shoulder…"

"I'm just jealous of you okay? You're all Luka thought about when we dated. The only time he was happy was when Alex was around or when you were around. Honestly I don't see what's so special about you. All you do is bring drama everywhere you go and drink."

Tony and Neela stood there not know what to do or say. They couldn't believe she just said that to her.

Abby's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. You're nothing but a drama queen and a drunk."

"I've been sober for a few good years now, thank you very much."

"Like that makes a difference."

Abby looked at her not knowing what to say to her anymore.

Tony looked at Sam. "That's harsh Sam."

"Don't tell me what's harsh. I need someone to go pick up Alex up since I won't be able to." She tried to change the subject.

"Want me to see if Luka can?" Neela offered.

"No, I don't want him to. Tony, can you? I'll find someone to let him stay over."

"Sure."

Abby looked at her then just walked out and went to the ER. When Abby got to the ER she saw the police talking to the mother. She walked over to Luka. "She actually did it?"

"Yeah, she didn't waste any time either." He watched them. "How could anyone hurt a child on purpose?"

"I don't know, but he's safe now because of you." She looked up at him.

It was then when he saw something wrong with her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She looked away, thinking that what Sam said about her was true. She was nothing special and she was a drunk and it seem like everywhere she went there was drama.. Carter had left to go to Africa when they were together. Luka's been blaming himself for everything since they started to date. No matter what she did or where she went trouble followed. She needed a new start in a new plane with new people. She looked at Luka tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to leave but was left no choice. "To every end there is a new beginning."

"What?" Luka looked at her confused.

"Oh, nothing." Abby kissed him then walked off.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony pulled up to the school and saw Alex talking to some friends. "Hey, Alex. Let's go!" he yelled rolling the window down.

Alex glanced over and smiled. "Hey, Tony."

"Hey kiddo." Tony laughed.

"We going to go see my mom?" Alex asked throwing his backpack into the car and hopped in.

"Yeah we are." Tony answered as he drove off.

0

0

0

Luka watched Abby walk out of the ER into the ambulance bay. What she said just then didn't sound like her, so he knew he had to go say something. He walked out to the ambulance bay. "I love you Abby." He told her grabbing her waist to stop her in mid-stride.

Abby looked up at him. "I love you too," she told him taking a deep breath.

Luka bent down and kissed her.

Alex and Tony were walking up at about the same moment. Alex saw Luka kissing Abby. "So that's why you never come and see my mom and me anymore?" Alex yelled.

Abby looked back and seen Alex and Tony walking up to them, once again she had caused more trouble, "Luka, I think I'm going to go home early."

"Yeah okay, I'll see you later." Luka told her reluctantly letting go of her.

"Yeah," she walked off.

Luka looked at Alex. "Alex…"

"No, Luka. You left me and mom hanging there. Now I know why, you have someone else in your life. You don't care about it anymore."

"That's not even true, Alex. Abby ad I just got together earlier this week. I tried to spend some time with you, but your mom wouldn't let me. I tried."

"Sure you did. Come on Tony, let's get mom and go home."

"Umm, about that. I don't think your mom will be going home tonight." Tony bent down to look at him.

Alex looked at him. "Why?"

"Because something happened, you're mom, me, Luka, Abby, Neela and Ray went out to get something to eat before work and you're mom got hurt."

Alex turned to Luka. "Is that true?"

Luka nodded. "Yeah, but she's fine. She has a broken leg and a broken arm. It could have been much worse, so she's lucky."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yeah. Tony will take you up there."

Alex nodded then ran in, Tony followed him.

Luka looked out the bay where Abby had left from, wanting to badly to go after her. He slowly walked back in and got to work. He started with the little boy with the g-tube. He had to get him in a good place until a family member could come and take him. He wanted to go to Sam and find out what was going on, but he didn't know if it was because of her and plus Alex and Tony were with her.

0

0

0

Abby went to her apartment, where she had a bottle somewhere hidden. She had a bad day and wanted to drink it away. She hadn't been in her apartment since she got out of the hospital and moved in with Luka. She got out a glass and found her bottle and poured some of the vodka into the glass and took a drink sitting down on the couch. She closed her eyes feeling the warm liquid run down her throat. Sam was completely right, she was a drunk, she found comfort in alcohol, she kept drinking it. She didn't really care about anything else as this moment, as of right now she was happy with drinking her vodka.

0

0

0

Alex walked into Sam's room. "Mom…"

Sam looked over and smiled at him. "Hey, how was school?"

"It was good." He went over to her.

"And did you have fun spending the night with your friend?"

"Yeah." He walked over to her and hugged her.

Sam groaned in frustration because she couldn't hug him back yet.

"You okay mom?"

"I'm fine. Tony go tell Neela to get me out of this thing or I will…"

"You will what? Beat us up? That would be kind of hard to do since you can't move and all." Tony laughed some.

"You're not funny!" Sam complained.

"Oh, but I think I am." Tony smirked.

Sam smiled. "Well, I'll just have to page her 911 and blame you for it."

"You can't page her seeing as…"

"Alex would you pick up the phone and…" Sam started.

"Okay, okay, I'll go and get her." Tony got up.

"Good, thank you." Sam smiled at him.

"Whatever." Tony walked out of the room.

"Just take your time, it's not like I have anything else to do." She called after him.

"Okay, thank you!"

Sam laughed, she was starting to fall for him but she was scared to admit it because she didn't want to put herself in the situation to be hurt again.

Alex looked at Sam. "So is Tony going to be around more? Like Luka was?"

Sam looked at him, sorrow in her eyes. "I don't know. I don't want to rush into anything. We'll see though. He might."

"Mom, why has Luka never been coming around?"

"He's been busy Alex."

"He told me you didn't want him around."

"When did you talk to him?"

"I saw him out in the ambulance bay, with Abby, kissing her, but she left. I thought it was because of her."

"Alex, you didn't say anything did you?"

"I yelled at him, wondering if she was why he hadn't been around, but he said you wouldn't let him around."

"Do you have any homework? You need to get that done."

"Mom-"

"No, get your homework done. What do you want to eat? I'll order you something up."

"I'm not hungry."

0

0

0

Luka called Abby to see if she was okay, but there was no answer to the home phone. So he called Abby's cell phone. He got worry when she didn't answer that either. Luka looked around then set the phone down.

Tony walked up. "What's with the worried look?"

"Abby. She's not answering the home phone or her cell phone."

"Well I'm sure she's fine, Luka. She's a big girl you know."

"She was acting weird before she left. She sad something like 'to every end there's a new beginning'. I don't know what that means; she had tears in her eyes and everything. I'm worried." He looked around. "I'm going to go home, I'll be back. I have to find her. Page me if you really need me." He left without letting him answer.

Tony watched him leave then went to go find Neela. "Neela!" He yelled out when he found her.

"What?" She turned around to look at him.

"Sam wants you."

"When doesn't she want me?" She asked.

"Well…"

"Tell her the results isn't back, I'll be up there when they are."

"I'm not going to tell her that and feel her wrath just because you don't want to." Tony looked at her.

"Then tell her whatever you want to tell her."

"Well then if she pages you 911 then just ignore it." He walked away.

"Thanks for the heads up." Neela laughed.

"No, I'm serious she has already threatened to do it and when you don't come into the room and take the immobilizer off, she may just do it." He warned.

"Well then I just won't answer it then."

Tony smiled then walked off.

Sam looked at Tony when he walked back in. "Where is she?"

"In the ER with patients."

"Alex page her." Sam ordered.

Alex jumped up and went to page her.

Tony stood there and watched knowing that Neela wouldn't answer. "So what are you going to do when the results come back and you can't get it off?"

"Oh it'll come off, trust me it will." She promised.

Tony shook his head and laughed. "Good luck with that."

She looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," he sat down. "Need help with your homework Alex?"

"No thank you."

"Okay."

0

0

0

Luka went into his apartment and looked everywhere for Abby, he called her name. When he didn't find her, he left and went to the park where they always went; when he didn't see her there he really began to worry about her. He pulled his cell phone out and called her again. He slammed his phone shut when she didn't answer. "Abby, where did you go?" He wondered out loud, he stood there and thought about different places. When a thought crossed his mind he figured it was a long shot but it was better than nothing. He hoped that she was at her apartment and safe.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Thank you reviewing and being patient with me. I hope you like this Chapter. Please Review!?_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Abby had drunk three fourths of the bottle of vodka and was now passed out on the floor. All her worries and problems had disappeared; the cup she was drinking from was knocked over. A knock sounded throughout the apartment.

"Abby! Abby are you in there?" After a while of waiting he unlocked the door and walked in shutting it. He turned around and saw her lying on the floor; he ran over to her. "Abby! Wake up!" Luka yelled shaking her body gently. He looked over and saw the bottle of vodka lying on the floor. He shook his head and went and got a glass of water and splashed the cold water on her face.

Abby jerked some feeling the cold water hitting her face. She opened her eyes and looked around. "What is your problem?" She asked sitting up, holding her head.

"What's my problem? You leave saying something about a new beginning like you were going to commit suicide or something; and then you don't answer your cell phone and I can't find you and I have a problem?"

"Well maybe I didn't answer because I didn't want to be found." Abby looked at him.

"What did you do to yourself?" Luka asked her.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like anything; it looks like you had a major relapse."

"Well then that's my problem isn't it?"

"No, not when you end up giving yourself alcohol poisoning, Abby I'm here for you if you need to talk. I won't be judgmental."

"Yeah sure you won't."

0

0

0

Neela walked into Sam's room. "Hey, just wanted to let you know that we still don't have the results back yet."

"And it took you forty-five minutes to tell me that?"

"Yeah sorry about that, I got a little swamped."

"Well then good thing that wasn't a real 9-1-1 call or I would have been dead." Sam smiled.

Neela smiled back at her. "I knew you weren't in trouble."

"Yeah because Tony doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Sam shot him a look.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Tony smiled at them.

"Well I move you to guilty because I'll let Sam know that you were the one who told me."

"That's not true. Pratt told you and you don't know where he got it from."

"Liar." Sam looked at him.

"Fine you caught me…" Tony laughed.

A nurse walked in. "Neela I have the results that you wanted."

Neela walked over to her and took them. "Thank you." She took the sheet out of the envelope and held it out to the light. Tony got up and looked at it. "Well you look pretty good." She pulled out the leg x-ray. "Okay," she gave the results back to the nurse. She went over to Sam and started to take the immobilizer off. "Are you going to stop being grouchy now?"

"Me? I'm not grouchy." She smiled at her.

"Yeah well what you said to Abby that last time she was in here was pretty wrong."

"Well that was the truth and she needed to hear it. It was about time someone told her the truth, everyone just let it slide right on by."  
"I really thought you two were friends."

She shook her head. "Alex, are you done with your homework?"

"No I need help with this problem."

Tony walked over to him and helped him with the problem.

"Sam you're ignoring my question."

"Yeah I am, because I don't want to talk about her, okay? I'm sorry but I don't. I don't feel sorry for poor little Abby like everyone else does."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be back later to check on you." She left the room.

0

0

0

Luka helped Abby up and sat down beside her on the couch. "Why go to drinking Abby? You know I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"Because if I told you what was wrong it'll just bring up more drama, and I've started enough of it to last a life time."

"No you haven't." Luka protested.

"Everywhere I go I cause some kind of drama. Something started between you and Alex because of me, and-"

"Enough Abby! Just stop it!" Luka snapped.

Abby looked up at him shocked by his outburst. She never heard him yell like that before.

"I'm sorry Abby," Luka apologized.

Abby glanced at him. "No you're right, Luka. I should shut up." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Abby you know that isn't what I meant." Luka began.

"Yes it is." She walked out of the apartment.

Luka sighed, it kind of felt like Déjà Vu, he was scared that everything would repeat itself. He got up and went to follow her only to see her sitting outside of the apartment leaning against the wall.

Abby looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

He bent down and looked at her taking her hands in his. "Abby, I love you, I just got scared you were going to do something awful and when I saw you laying there on the floor my heart stopped. What you said about the new beginnings and then you laying there, I-"

Abby looked at him as he talked then put her finger over his mouth to silence him. "Shh," She closed her eyes. "You're talking loud and you're talking nonsense."

"Abby, why drink?" He lowered his voice.

"Because I'm a drunk. I'm an alcoholic, I go to AA meetings and it calms me to drink. Sam was right about me. I start drama everywhere I turn and I'm a drunk." She said, not really aware of what she told him about what Sam said, because she didn't want to start something.

"Sam put all that in your head?"

"She didn't put anything in my head. She just told the truth."

"Come on, let's go home okay?" He carefully helped her up and got everything from the apartment and locked it, then took her and went home. He walked with her with his arm around her waist holding her protectively.

Abby got to the house with Luka and looked at him. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Luka nodded. "Okay." He figured he would make dinner while she took her shower. She could eat and go to bed. He felt like Abby was trying to push him away and he could not figure out why. He knew she care about him but could not understand why she would not open up to him. He was beginning to lose confidence that their relationship would work.

Abby got in the shower and stood there letting the water run over her. She stood there, her eyes closed thinking about everything that was happening. She was pushing him away and she had no idea why she was doing this to him. Before she would let him in and she would tell him everything, now she was starting to close him out. She wanted to let him in, she needed him. It seemed like ever since Carter came back her life was turning for the worst. Today was the first she drank in several years. She was determined to change this, to make them work. She wanted him in her life, she needed him to be in her life.

0

0

0

Tony took Alex to his friends place to stay the night there again. He went to work for a little longer. He knew he hadn't gotten very much work done while he was up there sitting with Sam. So he figured he would try and make up for what he had not done.

Sam had a cast on her arm and leg and was being released later that night. When she came down to the ER to leave the next day, Tony was waiting there for her to take her home. They had begun dating the other day and everyone knew about it. Sam got into Tony's car. "So where do you want to go? Home?" Tony asked.

"School's almost out, let's go pick up Alex."

"Okay." They drove in silence for a while.

"Tony, do you think everything happens for a reason?"

He looked over at her then back to the road. "Yeah, why?"

"Well I mean…I don't know, never mind it's stupid anyways."

"Nothing's stupid, tell me."

"No, it's okay."

He nodded, knowing that if she wanted to talk she would, until then he didn't want to push the subject any more.

"There's Alex." Sam smiled pointing him out.

Tony pulled over. "Alex!" he called out to him.

Alex looked around then went over to them and got into the car. "Did you just get out mom?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, I get to go home now. So how was school?"

"It was okay."

"Do you have any homework?"

"A couple things, can you help me Tony?"

He looked back at him through the rear view mirror. "Yeah, sure. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." Alex replied to him.

"What do you want?"

Sam lipped McDonalds just as Alex answered Tony with the same thing. Tony looked over at Sam and smiled then looked back at the road and headed off to McDonalds. Alex sat back there looking out the window. Sam reached over and took Tony's free hand and held it and looked out the window. He glanced over at Sam and smiled then looked back at the road. He figured this was where he was supposed to be; with Sam and Alex.

Tony pulled into McDonald's and parked then looked at Sam. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Alex looked at them.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"I don't know what sounds good to you?" Sam looked at him.

"I don't know I'm kind of thinking a Big Mac."

"What about a quarter pounder?" Sam smiled at him.

"Well it may be easier to decide if you looked at the menu inside." Alex said getting out.

"Well, Sam. I think Alex has a point there." Tony smiled.

"I think so to." She smiled then got out.

They all walked inside and stood in line to order.

0

0

0

Abby got out of the shower and went up to Luka and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass."

"You're not a pain in the ass." Luka protested.

"Don't lie to me to try to make me feel better. I am a pain in the ass."

"Okay, well maybe slightly…" Luka started but couldn't hold back the smile.

Abby playfully smacked him in the shoulder.

"Go eat." He laughed.

She looked over at the table. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do this."

"I know." He told her pulling a chair out for her.

"You have me so spoiled you know that?" She told him as she sat down.

"Good, that's the way it's supposed to be."

"Well I'm not used to it."

"Then I suggest that you do." He smiled at her then sat down across from her.

Abby looked at him and smiled then started to eat. "Luka-"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"Thank you, for everything. I should have just told you everything. I don't want to end up losing you."

He looked right into her eyes as she talked. "You will never lose me." He reached over and held her hand giving it a small squeeze.

Abby smiled at him then leaned over and kissed him.

Luka smiled at her after kissing her back, maybe he was wrong. Maybe she is the one for him. The one who he would marry and be happy with, the one who would give him another chance to have a perfect little family with. During supper they both talked about different things, then after supper they took each other's hands and went off to the bedroom and closed the door...

0

0

0

Neela came home after a really long day at work. She put her coat on the coat rack and looked around. Her lights were already on. Did she forget to turn them off when she had left for work? Then a smell caught her attention, it smelled really good. She walked around and went to the dining room seeing food on the table and single candle lit in the middle of the table. She smiled and looked around. "Ray?"

"Yes?" He walked around the corner and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" She smiled at him and walked over to the table and looked at all the food.

"Just thought I would be nice and come over and make you some supper. And I think I was right, you look a little hungry."

She smiled at him. "More than just a little hungry…how'd you get in here anyways? I never gave you a key."

"I have my ways." Ray smiled at her and then poured her some wine. "Now have a seat and eat then after supper is over we can sit on the couch and doze off."

Neela laughed. "Wow doesn't that sound romantic. But it does sound excellent tonight." She sat down and started to eat. "The food taste as wonder as it smells." She smiled more.

"Thank you." He sat down to join her.


	23. Chapter 23

A month later the ER gang was throwing a little party for everyone to sit back and relax some while having fun. Luka arrived without Abby, since she was at work. She was going to meet him there when she got off of work. Neela and Ray walked in, hand in hand. Ray stopped her in the middle of the door way and kissed Neela.

Tony came up behind them. "Hey people's trying to get through."

Neela looked back at him. "Hey you'd do it too." She smiled.

"Right, but seeing as Sam's not with me, no one else can do it, if I can't." Tony smirked then walked over to the bar by Luka. "Why aren't you drinking?"  
"Because I'm not going to drink for Abby, we promised each other we wouldn't drink."

"She's not here, let loose some."

He looked up at the clock. "She'll be off in half an hour, and I'm not going to go behind her back and drink."

"Wow, she's got you wrapped around her little finger or something." Tony laughed.

"No, that's just how much I love her."

Neela and Ray walked over to them and sat down and ordered something to drink then started to talk to them.

0

0

0

At the hospital Abby and Sam were about to finish up with their shifts. Abby sat down getting a little dizzy, on top of being really tired.

Sam looked over at her seeing her sitting. "Why are you sitting down?"

"Because I'm tired, I need a little rest."

"You still have patients though." Sam argued.

"Well there are other doctors besides me you know." Abby snapped at her.

Sam rose an eyebrow at here. "Wow, you are so moody."

"Don't talk to me about being moody, Sam."

"Are you pregnant or something?" She walked off.

Abby watched her walk off. "No!" Then she sat there thinking.

Pratt walked up to Abby. "You okay? You don't look too good."

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah sure, a little longer then you'll be over at Ike's with Luka and you'll all of a sudden feel better." Pratt laughed.

"Yeah well I'd rather be home with Luka." She smiled then got up and walked off.

Frank looked at Pratt as he took a bite out of his doughnut. "Sam asked Abby if she was pregnant."

Pratt looked at Abby then to Frank and back. "You think?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know, with them it wouldn't surprise me though."

Pratt smiled then looked towards Abby. "Hey Preggo!"

Abby turned a looked at him before she realized what he said, her face turned red as she quickly turned around and hurried off.

Pratt laughed and looked at Frank. "Uh oh."

Frank laughed at him. "You're horrible.

Abby hadn't really thought anything about the situation. The more she thought about it she has been feeling a little off recently. She went to the supply closet and slipped a pregnancy test in her lab coat pocket then went into the bathroom and waited for the results.

0

0

0

Sam left the hospital when her shift ended and walked over to Ike's. She looked for Tony then walked over to him. "Hey." She kissed him.

"Hey, where's Abby? She was supposed to get off with you." Luka asked her.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her for the last half hour." She looked at him.

Luka looked at her then around trying to see if Abby slipped in somewhere.

Sam noticed him, "she's fine okay? I'm sure she just got caught up in a trauma or something, she'll be here soon."

"Yeah, you're right. I know."

Some doctors, who didn't drink any alcohol, left Ike's to go start their shifts. Pratt walked in when they left, and went over to Luka seeing him looking around. "Abby not here yet?"

"No, has she left the hospital yet?"

"I don't know." He smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Luka asked him confused.

"Nothing, nothing. Hey, what about a beer?" he asked the bartender.

Luka looked around more.

0

0

0

Abby stood outside of Ike's and took in a deep breath before walking in, she looked for Luka then walked up to him. "Hey." She kissed him.

He kissed her back. "Hey, you get caught up?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"You okay? You seem a bit distracted." He looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine." She looked up at Pratt who still had a smirk on his face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Sam looked at Tony. "Do you want to go to another table?"

"I'm fine here…" He looked at her.

Neela and Ray walked over to them, hand in hand. "Hey guys." Neela smiled.

"Hey, having fun?" Abby asked them smiling.

"Of course, we're having a blast." She smiled more at her. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I have to wait for some results on a patient."

"What patient?" Pratt asked her.

"My last patient."

"What was the patient's name?"

"How about you just drink your beer and mind your own business?"

"Do you want one?"

"I can't drink you know that."

Everyone looked at them confused as to what they were talking about.

"What's going on?" Luka asked them looked back and forth between them.

Abby and Pratt were silent as everyone else looked at them back and forth, when a song came on Abby looked at Luka. "Let's go dance." She took his hand and led him out to the dance floor.

Ray looked at Neela and held his hand out for hers and smiled at her. Neela took his hand and they followed Abby and Luka to the dance floor and began to dance.

Sam and Tony sat there and looked at Pratt as another colleague came over and started to talk to them.

Abby laid her head on Luka's chest and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" Luka asked again concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at him.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" He asked moving his hand to the side of her head.

"Luka, I know you've always been there for me, you stayed there with me through all my cancer scares, when I was hit and you made me move in with you until I was better-" She was stopped by him.

"Abby, I love you. I'll do anything for you, you know that. What are you trying to say to me?"

Abby looked at him then around at everyone, then back at him.

0

0

0

Neela looked up at Ray and smiled.

"What" Ray asked.

"Nothing, can't I just smile?"

"When you smile like that, then something is up."

"Oh you think you know me so well don't you?"

"No, I know I know you so well."

Neela laughed. "Well then you're wrong, because I'm smiling just to smile."

"Yeah right." Ray smiled at her.

Neela looked at him then kissed Ray with passion. Ray kissed her back, when they parted Ray looked at her. "Move in with me. We're always at each other's place."

Neela looked at him. "And you said I had something to say."

"Yeah, well what can I say?" He laughed.

Neela smiled again, "but you read my mind."

"So you did have something you were going to say."

"Yeah, so sue me."

"The juries in." He leaned down and kissed her again.

0

0

0

Sam looked at Tony. "Alex really likes you."

"Good, because I like him too. He's a cool kid."

Sam smiled at him. "He's a decent kid, but he has his moments."

"Sam, all boys have their moments, all kids have their moments."

"Trust me, I know, you're still a kid yourself."

"No I'm not. I'm an adult, I'm more mature then what the kids are."

She looked at him and bit back the smile. "Only a little bit."

"Only a little bit? I don't think so; it's much more than a little bit."

"Oh please, you're still childish and that's one of the main reason's Alex likes you so much."

"Well at least it's a good reason."

"Right," She smiled more at him then they kissed.

0

0

0

Luka looked at Abby and just as the song changed he walked her to a table and they sat down. "Abby, talk to me please."

"I'm just scared, I don't know if I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" He looked at her confused.

"I wasn't waiting for test results for a patient." She looked at him not sure if she wanted to go on. "I was waiting for test results for me."

"What? What test? Are you okay? Is the cancer back?"

"No, no. no. I'm fine calm down. It was a pregnancy test."

Luka just looked at her. "A what?"

She slowly let out a breath. "Luka, I'm pregnant, and I'm scared. I mean what if we don't work out? What if you leave?" Tears started to come down. "I can't do that to the baby, I can't be a single mother or won't be able to stand letting you be a single father…"

Luka took her into his arms and kissed her head then tried to comfort her. "I love you, I'll never leave you. I'm here for you, I'll never let go."

Authors note: Thank you for all of you who read this story and reviewed, this will be the last chapter, inless you guys want me to add an epilogue. If you do then just say so in your reviews.. Again thank you so much


	24. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. So much things going on. But here's my last chapter to finish up this story. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed the story. I'm thinking about writing an SVU story next. Again sorry for the LONG wait. Enjoy. **

Abby was up making sandwiches for lunch when a little boy ran in laughing. Abby looked over at him and smiled. Luka walked in looking exhausted. "Hey you two have fun at the park?" Abby handed Luka the sandwiches then kissed him.

Luka kissed her back. "Well he did, but I'm ready for bed already."

Abby laughed at him then looked down at the little 3 year old, "Did you wear daddy out?"

The boy looked up at her and smiled brightly then shook his head. "NO!"

Abby laughed again then picked him up and kissed his head. "You look very tired. Let's get you to take a nap."

"NO!" Joe tried to get down.

"Okay, let's get something to eat first."

"No, no, no."

Yes, yes, yes."

Luka looked over at them and smiled. "Come on you can help me eat my sandwiches."

Joe reached over to him then sat on his lap and reached for the sandwich. Luka gave him bites and pieces of the food. Abby moved and sat across from them and watched them, smiling. Soon after they finished eating, Joe fell asleep on Luka.

Abby got up and picked up him. "I'll go lay him down." She walked to Joe's room and placed him in his bed then walked back down there and sat next to Luka and leaned on him. "You're an amazing father, Luka."

"And you're a great mother, Abby." He smiled.

Abby looked up at him and smiled then kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled then kissed her again.

She kissed him back and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Luka looked at her a little confused.

"For this life." She smiled. "For Joe, yes it is hard and stressful at times, but it's the best thing I've ever been through. It's well worth the incoming gray hairs and everything else." She smiled.

Luka held her tighter then kissed her head and smiled. "I feel the same way Abby."

.

.

.

"RAY!"

Ray stopped playing his guitar hearing her call his name. "yeah?"

"Can you run to the store please and pick up some more ding dongs?"

Ray had to smirk. "You already went through the three boxes I bought?"

"I can't help it, it was good." She walked in her hand on her big stomach.

"Alright, alright. Only two more months of this." He reminded himself.

"What are you trying to say?" Neel a looked at him.

"Nothing." Ray smiled at her then went over to her and kissed her.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing. Just remember you did this to me. So to help out right now is to get whatever your son or daughter wants right now, got it?" She smirked at him.

"Yeah I got it." He smiled at her. "Want me to get 8 boxes this time? Less trips to the store that way."

"Get as many as you want, I'll eat them all up." She smiled at him.

He smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her then headed off to the store.

Neela watched him leave, smiling then looked down at her belly.

.

.

.

Sam sat at home with Alex and watched him as he ate his food, deep in thought about different things.

"Mom why hasn't Tony been coming around? Are you breaking up with him?"  
"We've just been busy Alex, eat your supper. Then finish your homework."

"Why can't you stay with one person? You're never happy and that's because you never give people a chance!"

"Alex that's enough finish eating then finish your homework."

He pushed his plate away and stood up. "I'm finished."

"Alex you need to cool it with your attitude you understand me?"

"Whatever." He left and went to his bed room.

Sam watched him leave then sighed and looked over at her phone then reached for it and called Tony.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Tony, can we get together sometime and talk?"

"Yeah of course whenever you want."

Alex headed back in to get something to drink but stopped in the doorway listening to her.

"How about tomorrow for breakfast or lunch?"

"Breakfast sounds great Sam."

"Okay, I'll see you then." She hung up and stood up and went to clear the table and seen Alex. "Hey."

"So are you really going to give him another chance?"

"Yeah, you're right, I don't give them a chance, and I need to."

Alex smiled and came over and hugged her. "I want you to be happy mom, you never are."

"Hey I'm the parent it's my job to worry about wither you're happy or not okay? Don't worry about me."

Alex nodded then got what he forgot and went back to his room.

Sam sat there and stared at the table and smirked.


End file.
